Sweet and Low
by BelivetheBeauty
Summary: Astoria has known her fate since she was a child.To be married.Not for love, never for love.In a world where all that matters is your blood status and proving your faith to the Dark Lord, how will fifteen year old Astoria survive a war torn world where she finds herself beginning to fall for her insufferable fiancee.Draco Malfoy. A side must be chosen and Astoria is in the middle.
1. Opening

A quick explanation on why I think Draco and Astoria are the perfect pairing and why this is the only way I felt I could write the story...

Draco is frankly a 's kind of arrogant and a bully. I feel like it is because he is lonely and I have paralleled the pureblood child's childhood to a victorian society.

Astoria on the other hand is just a has just turned fifteen when her story begins and has a school girl crush on Draco who she sees as her big sisters also has many trait's that make her very slytherin.

She will do anything to succede and is somewhat spoilt. She is confused on how she feels about the Dark Lord's regime and even though she eventually comes to her own feeling about it and decides where she stands she is still just fifteen she will not go against her family for her belife's and instead finds friendship in Draco who is also troubled and looking for redemption.

Astoria is looking for in all the wrong places. She's never truly felt love. She has seen unions of convienence and political views. She has nothing to compare love to and as such wishes for it above all else.

In a way the story's also about growing up so it dose have sexual parts too just wanted to throw out there that Draco and Astoria are now my second favorite couple.

Second only to Hannah and Neville who I will be uploading a story about soon,but thats besides the I hope you like this. I'm sure I'll have some errors here and there but please read and review! If you do you make my day! Also I'm uploading a song list that I listened to while typing this and made a really good background to the story

Also I will be uploading pictures on how I feel the characters look...so yeah! :)


	2. Story Playlist

Song List:

Sweet and Low: Augustana; When I heard this I knew I'd be naming the story after it,it sort of represents the whole story for the concept of age seeming to come up a the feeling that she's the only good thing and they'll get thru it and that they need one listen to the lyrics and say it isn't Draco and Astoria!

A Drop In the Ocean: Ron Pope & The Last District; for me this is how Theodore feels about Daphne and how the two are coping with war. I saw them as best friends who just woke up one day realizing that there both weird. And that there kind of weird was pretty compatible.

Love She Wrote: That Girl Is Fierce: For me this is so Draco! Especially when he sees Astoria for the first time. It is just arrogant enough to describe both of them without being too lovey dovey because I feel like that isn't them. It's more Theodore and Daphne.

Almost Lover: A Fine Frenzy; This one gets me for some reason. It is just so...Astoria it comes across as innocent and a bit vengeful at the same time. It just is so her...I especially see her thinking this right after there first fight.

If It Means A Lot To You Acoustic: A Day To Remember: This seems to me what Astoria and Draco seem to go thru when they meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and have their heart to hearts. I also see it as there song in there not fighting.

Louis Tomlinson: LOok After You; Sorry if you don't like one direction but there's just something in his version...it seems rawer and I see that for Draco and Astoria

Mayday Parade:Somebody That I Used To Know; I like this for them a lot especially after one of there fights since they are so melodramatic about them.I chose the punk version because it is just harder and seems more there style to me.


	3. Malfoy Manor Ball

"Stop squirming!" Astoria giggled at this smirking at her elder sister Daphne who looked far from the composed pureblood darling she normally was. Daphne gave Astoria's corset ties another hard sharp yank forcing the breath and a squeak out of her newly fifteen year old sister.

"Ugh! Daphe." Astoria complained as she inspected her figure in the mirror making a face at herself as Daphne rolled her green eyes adjusting her dress. "Girls?" The sisters turned to the door in unison as their mother made her way in picking her way over the various discarded outfits and cosmetics that littered the bedroom floor.

"Hello Mother." The girls greeted nodding to their mother who smiled slightly as she inspected her eldest daughter with evident pride as she adjusted Daphne's necklace gently before turning to her youngest daughter who was currently making a face at her reflection.

Astoria ignored her mothers tongue clucking as she attempted to smooth down Astoria's hair. "You know to be on your best behavior right love?" Oletta asked quietly as she attempted to push lipstick onto Astoria's lips. Astoria nodded trying not to feel the ever present boil of annoyance and jealousy at her mother and sister.

The wispy blondes seemed to mirror one another as they checked their reflections a second time. Astoria caught her own reflection at the same time and almost gagged at the imperfection that was her sandwiched between the tall swan like figure of her mother and the thin poised figure of her sister.

Their pale blonde hair seemed to merge into one as Astoria squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to play the poised cool,calm role that Daphne had already perfected when she opened her blue eyes but she looked the same, medium height and weight large blue eyes and thick long lashes,she was pretty,but not by pure blood standards and her mother made a constant point of reminding her of this.

Olette smiled, the thin smile that didn't meet her green eyes so like Daphne's as she picked her way out of the room on her toes. "Stori,don't look like that it isn't attractive." Daphne insulted in the way only a sister could as she tied up her silk heels.

"Will you be dancing with me tonight?" Daphne asked pulling at her younger sisters arm as the two clicked their way up the winding drive of Malfoy Manor where the current event of the Summer was being held.

"You'll be all wrapped up in Nott!" Astoria complained pulling a face at her sister as the two giggled in a very un-lady like way. "Your lucky, mother even let you come, when I was fifteen I wasn't allowed anywhere near the manor parties." Daphne complained as Astoria rolled her eyes.

She did not see these elaborate long parties as a treat as her sister did. Perhaps if she had a thoughtful fiancee who loved her like Daphne she would enjoy such social engagements. But Astoria didn't even have a suitor to her name,sure she had danced with boys,heck she'd even kissed a few,but for some reason she felt a tiny prick of jealousy every time she saw Theador grab her sisters hand or open a door for her.

Astoria knew she wanted that but as the second daughter she hadn't a chance of getting married for love and she was aware of that.


	4. Misplaced

"Daphne!" The group of lipsticked,hair charmed and corseted girls keened. Astoria nearly choked on the cloud of perfume that followed the pack of teenage girls who were giggling and gossiping excitedly with her sister. Daphne gave Astoria a guilty look as she turned to her girlfriends leaving the soon to be fifth year ,alone in the filled manor.

Astoria looked down avoiding eyes as she picked her way through the crowd pushing a lose lock behind her ear nervously as she watched the dance floor a slight feeling of hopefulness pressing at her as she looked across the various faces of her and her sisters years hoping for a bloke to make his way over and bow to her formally and take her to the floor proudly.

Astoria couldn't help but feel jealousy and a tad bit of annoyance as she glanced across the room feeling displaced and alone as couples flirted and girls skipped past her all enjoying themselves. She felt a bit spiteful she realized as she edged her way over to the wide opened doors inspecting the large beautifully kept park that surrounded Malfoy Manor.

Twilight edged across the large lawn and Astoria felt her breath catch in her corseted chest as she made her way over to the large patio ignoring the slight bite of chill as she wrapped her fingers around the marble of the banister leaning out to breath in the trees and grass.

She felt more at home outside; than in high end social parties and in tight silk gowns. It wasn't her,Astoria was quick witted,sharp tongued and a bit rude at times,she tended to be a tad abrasive , not to mention she didnt posses the elegant willowy grace of her mother and sister a fact that tended to disapoint those she met for the first time.

She exhaled again wishing she could lossen her corset. "Beautiful night." She turned at the words surprised anyone was behind her she gasped at the intrusion her breath leaving her in a wosh as she looked down feeling her face and tips of her ears heat as she looked up meeting Draco Malfoy's gray eyes with her own blue ones.

She had seen Draco from afar at school and had always harbored a tiny bit of a crush for the heir to the Malfoy home. She blushed not knowing what to say as she turned from him glancing across the large green way.

He had always been two year above her and her sisters friend,and he'd also always been Pansy Parkinson's. And now...he was talking to her. He waked up besides her than, his hand coming to rest next to hers across the marble banister smirking slightly. Now he was flirting with her!

She felt her stomach twist as she looked through her fringe to him smiling nervously as her mind raced trying to think of something clever and witty to say. "Do you even know my name?" She scoffed tracing the marble as if it was more interesting than Draco,which was not the case at all...not even close.

But Astoria was no idiot and her mother had trained her and her sister int eh art of flirtations and the appropriate times to giggle and touch a boys arm. "Astoria" He smirked slightly as if he had bested her as Astoria looked up feeling herself smile slightyl at the look of proudness on the boys features.

"Hmm..."She hummed slightly looking up at the long branches that tumbled down from the trees above the teenagers. "Are you enjoying the party?" He asked formally as Astoria looked up turning slightly to glance at him from under her long auburn hair.

"It-it's lovely." She promised wishing it had sounded more sincere and gushy. "No it is not it's horrid." Draco shrugged still smirking a bit as he picked up a frosted glass filled with a deep liquid gold drink that she suspected to be firewhiskey.

He sipped at it casually before turning back to the fifteen year old who was still eyeing him. "Want a sip?" He asked his eyebrow raised as if daring her. Astoria held her head higher looking him straight in the eye as she took the drink from him trying to act casual,as if she drank all the was a lie,her mother would flip goblins if she saw her daughter with firewhiskey in her hands.

Astoria took a at the burning taste. It hurt her throat and her eyes like some terrible potion for dragon poxs or something. "Too strong?" He asked still smirking and laughing slightly as Astoria's eyes watered slightly.

"Not at all." She shrugged trying to appear casual as Draco hid a smile into his shoulder before turning back to his drink. "Why did you say the party was terrible?" Astoria asked attempting to take the focus off of her and her lack of drinking experience.

"The sturtting around and people trying to one up one another-" he scoffed slightly making her feel very young and inexperienced. "Plus trying to avoid all the witches my mother is always attempting to marry me off-" He laughed again this time more bitterly and Astoria smiled slightly to herself.

She knew the mother was constantly trying to introduce her to various wizards from well to do families. "-Draco!" Both of them turned at his name in time to see Pansy Parkinson slip onto the marble balcony. Her short black hair was charmed curly and her pink gown gave her the apperance of a stuffed sausage.

Draco made a face before downing the rest of his drink in one fast move. Astoria felt her face begin to heat with annoyance at Pansy for ruining her moment. "I was-oh...hello...Astera" Pansy smiled sickiningly sweetly before turning back to Draco,she went in closer fanning her fingers out across Draco's chest and Astoria felt a hint of strange jealousy at this.

Astoria leaned back against the marble railing's trying not to speak out of was proving difficult. "I was going to ask if you were going to dance with me and-" Astoria,summoning all of her courage as she stepped forward. "Draco was just going to take me in to dance.." She trailed off before slicking her fingers towards the door and giving Pansy a very slight smirk.

Pansy turned than faining someone calling her as she scurried off leaving Astoria to turn to wards Draco who looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and surprise. "I suppose we can dance-" He trailed off as Astoria rolled her eyes at his obvious annoyance towards her.

"Oh well if you 'suppose'. " Astoria mimicked,she was annoyed with the boy. Sure he was handsome enough...but there was somehting slightly infuriating about Draco Malofy. Perhaps that annoying self assuredness or the way he made her fele like a stupid insignifigant girl...

"Alright...will you dance with me-" She gave him a look that she was sure was her full and unmasked annoyance at him. "-please." He managed the please sounding forced as she finally allowed a smile to take over. "Yes." She looked up as she took her partners arm.


	5. Arrogant, insufferable boy

Every eye in the place was on her and that included the portraits. "Everyone is starring" She hissed a he smirked slightly seeming to enjoy throwing the party goers off. "-Your the first person I've danced with all night." He explained off handidly.

Astoria suddenly felt extremly self concious and pressured as she slipped her hand into Draco's left hand as his right went to her hip. The feeling of his hand against her silk covered hip nearly made her shiver and she blushed at this before looking up at her dance partner.

Whispers coursed around them about the 'plainer' Greengrass sister dancing with the Malfoy heir. It annoyed the brunette who in turn moved her hand from Draco's upper arm to his neck to draw the boy closer. His eyes flashed slightly before the smirk flashed across his mouth again as he looked back at her.

He was simply the most arrogant boy she'd ever met. He was arrogant and...self assured and handsome...and cruel..but he drew her in...confused her...scared her made her feel like a little girl...like a stupid inexperienced girl. His air of self assurance made her roll her eyes at him.

"-You simply are the most self assured,arrogant boy I have ever met." Astoria muttered in amazment and slight annoyance. Draco looked down at her his eyebrows knitting together as if trying to decode her she smirked now sure she had him beat.

"-Tough words from the plainer Greengrass sister." He sneered back,his hand gripping her hip tighter and moving dangerously close to her bum. She looked up narrowing her eyes and attempting not to look startled by him. "-After all,I'm sure any girl here would enjoy dancing with me." He shot back still smirking and thinking he had her bested as Astoria looked up before threading her arms around his neck.

She could feel her mothers eyes in her back,and she was sure her mother was gushing to anyone in earshot about her and Draco. He obliged leaning down to her shorter stature as she whispered into his ear. "-While I will admit I am plainer I am quick and witty,I can keep up with a boring pretty girl if you wish." Astoria dismissed trying to look indiffrent as she allowed Draco to twirl her.

He pulled her back into him,her large bosom pressing into his chest and pressing them so close that Astoria leaned back in surprise. "This is true you are amusing...You would be an intresting play thing." Draco purred pressing suddenly closer to Astoria who felt her eyes widen and her hand grip at his robes as she took a surprised step back.

"-Interesting..because I saw it as the other way around..." the brunette explained faining surprise as Draco suddenly went from smirking to looking surprised at the younger girl in his arms. "I suppose these summer events won't be as dull as I previously belived." Draco decided before pulling her to him again,before spinning the witch.


	6. Sister knows best

Astoria was brushing her hair,humming to herself along with the music box she kept on her dresser. She smiled as the music box finished the sparks that turned into an intricate smoke flower blossomed above the box before it shut as she placed her brush onto her dressing table.

She turned from the table to one of the two elegantly dressed beds that dominated the room. Her sister was spread across the bed,her long blonde hair tangling with the silk sheets. Astoria smiled slightly to herself as she went back to her dressing table arranging things methodically.

The large oak door creaked open and she looked up her loose hair hanging to her waist and falling around her face as she looked at the intruder. Her mother made her way in,looking like she was getting ready to probably was. Her mother smiled slightly which was odd for Olette.

The curvy blonde made her way into the room,her ankle length mint robes swirling around her as she made her way over to her youngest daughter and begining to braid her hair in an elaborate french braid. "Was your night plesant?" Olette asked casually as Astoria raised an eyebrow curious as to why her mother would possibly care about if she had a pleasant night-oh...she had seen her dancing with Draco.

"It was interesting enough I suppose." She finished looking over the various bottles on the table with new found amusement. "Clever girl." Olette enthused pecking her daughter on the cheek before nearly dancing out the room. Astoria let out a breath as Daphne sat up in her bed her long hair tangled on her head making Astoria laugh.

"I heard the whole thing!" Daph giggled launching herself out of her bed and grabbing her little sister in a tight bear hug which Astoria pretended to try and shake off. "It isn't even anything." She explained looking down at some face powder in a gold jar.

"I saw it as well...you know I'm not blind" Daphne added before turning from her sister with a final wink and turning to her own dressing table to brush out her long hair. Astoria smiled to herself slightly. Draco was handsome after all...and she enjoyed her mothers approval.


	7. Meeting in the garden

Astoria was misplaced. As she often was,her mother was having some sort of tea thing. And she was absolutely tripping over herself to make everything perfect because Narcissa Malfoy had accepted her invitation. Astoria had watched her mother check and triple check the biscuits and other food iteams before making at least five diffrent types of tea.

The drawing room had been scrubbed mercilessly and Daphne and her mother were dressed in their best afternoon high tea lace and pastel robes. Astoria being only fifteen was not invited to the ladies luncheon and instead was exploring the property surrounding her parents estate in her own everyday robes.

Astoria felt a thousand times more comftorable wading ankle deep in the creek near her home than sit and sip tea with society ladies and talk about engagments and parties and robes. Sure Astoria liked that stuff...to an extent but she did not want to be around while her mother was sucking up to the Malfoy's.

Thinking of made her mind wander to the party,having Draco pressed flush against her and the two bantering. It was more intense than anything she'd experienced. Made her feel...odd. Astoria knew of sex..to an extent. As a good pureblood girl she had never really been told about it,rather had stolen a few raunchy novels from her sister and heard things from older girls.

She imagined being pressed up against Draco-kissing Draco and-Astoria felt her cheeks heat as she looked down at her bare feet in embarrasment as she felt her lower stomach clench and her heat beat fast. Astoria looked up as she heard a twig snap behind her and she turned quickly wheeling around.

She was face to face with Draco who she hadn't seen since the party a week ago. She looked down hoping he could not somehow tell she had been thinking about him or- "Not very lady like." Draco smirked leaning against the side of a tree as she turned to him raising an eyebrow.

She was dressed in plain cotton robes which were too short for normal company falling above her knees. The sash keeping her robes tied was falling from its bow and trailing behind her. Her auburn hair was hanging wavy and loose to her back.

"Yes,and it isn't too gentlemanly to sneak up on girls in the forest either" Astoria shoots back as she makes her way out of the stream. "Never said I was a gentleman." Draco shot back smirking like he had that night as he flicked over long pale blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Oh I forgot your just an arrogant boy." Astoria shot back smiling to herself knowing Draco would respond to her. "And your a plain fifth year-" She felt her face contort in annoyance as she turned to him holding her ground despite being nearly a foot shorter than the lanky boy.

"You didn't seem to think I was plain when you wanted me as your play thing." Astoria explained before turning on her heel and heading towards the garden her mother kept near the edge of the property. Draco seemed to be following her and she smiled to herself sure she had won their little game.

"You've got a bit of a mouth on you Greengrass." "And you've got more than your share of arrogance, Malfoy" Draco seemed to take this as a compliment of sorts and laughed at her before moving to his robe pocket to grab something out of it that she could not see.

He flicked his wand at whatever he had taken out of his pocket and she watched with slight intrest as Draco moved the thing to his mouth-she realized with a start for it to be holleveed. A substance made by herbologists that her father and his friends often smoked in pipes.

Draco was smoking this rolled up and he pressed the cigarette to his mouth before blowing a cloud of colorful sweet smelling smoke that reminded her of her fathers den, into the air. "Ever smoked?" He asked casually flicking at the cigarette.

She shook her head feeling like a school girl in his presence again as he sunk into one of her mothers imported benches. He leaned back his arm around the back of the bench and his feet crossed. The image of casual. Astoria stood their feeling her cheeks heat as she moved from foot to foot.

Draco looked up smirking still as he flicked hair out of his eyes. "Seeing as I've already offered you drink and I seem to be corrupting you-" He trailed off holding the cigarette out to her.

Looking from her feet to the cigarette and not wanting to seem silly in front of him she took the offered object as Draco moved his leg sitting with his feet far apart and his elbows rested on his knees as he looked up at her in intrest and a slight amusment.

She stood their dumbly before bringing the cigarette to her lips and taking a bit in,trying her best not to let her eyes water or feel the burn in her lungs she exhaled in a cloud of messy smoke,not the pretty rings Draco had blown. He laughed slightly at her reaction as Astoria looked down feeling her legs shake slightly with embarrasment or horror she didn't know.

"Sorry,Astoria..your just so cute." He grinned his eyes darker as he took the cigarette from her trembling hands and gesturing closer to him. "I'll show you." He offered as Astoria nodded not trusting her voice not to crack form the smoke.

"Come here." He prodded patting his leg. Astoria inched closer before slipping onto Draco's lap. She could feel her hands shaking at their proximity and could feel his heart against her breast. "-Come here,you won't squish me." He smirked lifting her from his knee to sit across his crotch.

A spark seemed to resignate in her belly and the girl blushed as she moved her arm from in front of her to around his shoulder. He took another drag and blew out pursing his lips to do so. "You try now." He offered extending it to her. Astoria was better the second time and it left a warm feeling in her belly,made her hands less shaky.

"Hey! You didn't choke that time." Draco added taking a drag himself as she giggled slightly at his expression. "What are you even doing at my mothers party?" Astoria asked leaning into Draco who handed her the cigarette as he thought.

"Felt like seeing the plain Greengrass sister again." He added as she rolled her eyes at him taking a longer drag that sent her into a fit of giggles that he laughed at. "Why would that be?" She asked truly curious and all pretenses of a game gone as she allowed her fingers to work thru his pale hair.

"You interest me." He explained simply before taking taking a long drag.


	8. Little Secrets

Draco had left after the cigarette was finished. He had looked down at his forearm and sworn to himself before giving her a slight smirk and wink before apparating off. She had a feeling why he had run off so fast. The Dark Lord had been around often. Her father had been off to the Malfoy Manor many a night and had not returned till the wee hours of morning.

She looked down tracing her feet in the dewy grass as she thought. These were good times of course. Purebloods would soon get back to their rightful state. And it wasn't like any of this truly affected her. Looking up Astoria caught a rustle in the curtains of her home and spotted her sisters long golden hair fly past the window.

Feeling her breath come fast Astoria stood up and began running for the house. She slipped in thru the kitchen taking the servants passage up to her and Daphne's room. Daphne turned the moment she entered and stared at her younger sister before giving her a look.

Astoria knew that look well,it meant she was in for a lecture. "You are so lucky mother did not see that little stunt in the garden." Daphne hissed her eyes narrowed. "It was nothing you smoke all the-" Daphne slapped a hand over her sisters mouth glaring at her.

The two stood their frozen in horror. Downstairs, the sound of tinkling music and tea cups scrapping on saucers seemed to stop. Suddenly the noise picked up again followed by a few loud laughs and shrieks of excitment. Daphne let her hand fall from her sisters mouth and dropped to the floor,looking shaken up and pale.

"Sorry,Daph-" Astoria apologized as Daphne nodded before picking herself up and repowdering her face shakily. Astoria knew the consequences if her mother found out that Daphne smoked and drank and that she was not a virgin. She'd kill her. Make it look like an accident to ,not kill her but she'd call off her and Theo's engagment.

"Mother says it will be over in an hour or so...I'll sneak you up some biscuits." Daphne promised before smiling slightly at her sister and making her way back downstairs her heels clicking all the way down the staircase. Astoria let out a sigh of relife before flopping onto her bed.


	9. Wandering never led to anything good

There was three weeks till new term began. There was the usual back to Hogwarts excitment in the air. She had just been to get new robes with her sister. Returning home Astoria could sense an oddness in the air. She looked to her sister who seeming to sense the uneasiness in the Greengrass home raised a thin pale eyebrow as well.

THeir mother was racing around fluffing cushions and cursing at the house elf as she went. The girls hurried to their room casting their parcels onto their beds knowing their mother or the house elf would take care of their robes and school things.

"What was that about?" Astoria demanded sitting herself at her dressing table and begining to charm her hair curly for the social event of the season. It was at the Malfoy Manor in their garden. Astoria would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit excited.

"Not sure,mother and father have been rather secrative since mothers luncheon last week." Daphne explained as she braided her hair. Astoria nodded looking down as she charmed her hair curly. Three weeks,three weeks until school began.

"Girls would you hurry up-" Their mother chastised placing her pearl earrings into her ears and leaving muttering to herslef as the girls shared a fast look over the room. "Ok,something is going on." Daphne muttered. Astoria,however had no time to think this thru. Her hair was soon curled.

She was soon after corseted and shoved into her long sleeve,low cut robes and chastised and rushed into the carrige their father had brought. The ride their was comftorable and Astoria and her sister were doted on as usual by their usually absent father who presented them both with crystal necklaces.

Beautiful golden chains with deep green crystals hanging from them that the girls properly gushed over. Soon Astoria forgot about all oddness and made her way into the ball with a slight skip in her step. She moved from group to group,glad to see she knew most of the other people their.

Not willing to admit it to herself Astoria found herself looking for she did not see. Dancing soon tired her and Astoria stole away deeper into the manor to get away from her giggling,dancing peers. Enjoying the click of her shoes and the silky murmur of her gowns Astoria wandered down the long coridoors looking at the beautiful tapistries and paintings.

"Wandering never led to anything good-" Astoria looked up spotting Draco leaning against the wall,dressed in all black his robes rolled up and shirt unbuttoned slightly. He swirled at his drink before looking from her dress to her hair.

"Not looking so plain now Greengrass-" Astoria smiled to herself,she was secretly glad she had run into Draco...even though she had sort of planned it. "Your looking quite dapper yourself,Malfoy." She smiled back wlaking up to him as he looked down the smirk seeming to be a permanent feature on his face.

"-I try." He explained bowing slightly as she nodded before removing the firewhiskey from his hand and taking a sip as she looked down the rest of the hall,deep in thought. "I have corrupted you haven't I?" Draco laughed to himself as he followed behind her before taking the glass back from the fifteen year old.

"Just a bit.." She nodded as she looked at a set of two mahogany doors with Draco's name carved in gold above them, "Your room?" She asked feeling daring as he nodded. Feeling excited and wishing to prove to him that she was not the little girl he had smoked with she opened the doors letting herself in with Draco close behind her.

The room was large and grand with silk drappings across the wall and a large couch dominating a corner of the room that wasn't filled with bookshelves. She looked out across the large windows and out into the garden,watching her breath create little clouds on the glass.

"So,why did you not come down to the party?" Astoria asked tracing the condensation. "-I was...otherwise occupied." He muttered looking out over her shoulder to the festivites going on below. She caught him rubbing at his wrist subconciously as she looked down.

She knew where he had to the dark lord. In conference with him and his closest followers. He took another swig of the drink before lowering himself onto the over cushioned chair besides the window. She turned from the window to look back at the slumping blonde boy.

"Are things alot diffrent now?" Astoria asked leaning against the table near the window. She looked down slightly not liking how young and stupid it made her sound. "Something like that...there aren't many people I socialize with now...after-" She turned catching his eye before both of them turned from one another.

She knew what he meant. After he had been accepted to his Dark Lord's ranks...after all of that.


	10. Master of Diversions

"Enough about that-" Astoria tried. She was a master of diversion and changing subjects. "-On to more entertaining subjects...like this drink-" He went on taking a sip of his drink as Astoria laughed slightly. "-and that dress-" He trailed off leaning back in the chair and raising an eyebrow.

She noticed than in the half light of the night that he had a very slight five o clock shadow across his cheeks. "This?" Astoria asked,enjoying the appreciation as she turned slightly. "That." He confirmed before reaching out for her. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his lap,like he had before.

She felt safe their...not like she fancied him...no,no it was all for a laugh after all. All for fun-He lifted her up against his crotch again. She kept her feet on the ground,fearful she'd squish him. Her mother had always been on about her weight.

She did not posess the willowy elegance her sister had. Rather she had large breast,big hips and thankfully a smaller waist. "Didn't I tell you,you won't squish me?" He demanded scooping her into his lap. "Hope you don't mind me stealing you from the party-" Draco trailed off ,although it was obvious he did not care at all.

"I suppose your worthy of my time...even though I still find you a tad infuriating." Astoria teased as Draco let his fingers wander to her crystal. He played with the emerald crystal examining it as she allowed her shaking hands to slide across his shoulders. "As If I find you any less irksome?" Draco demanded as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You must,I'm on your lap after all." She added scooting in closer,as his hand grabbed for her hip.


	11. The Lord requested you

Astoria and Draco snuck out from his room minutes later. Astoria looked down smiling slightly to herself as she felt the back of her hand brush Draco's. Both of the teenagers ignored one anothers gaze and were about to split up and walk diffrent ways down the hall when they were stopped by Lucius who gave Astoria a long once over before he turned to his son.

"The Lord requested you-" She watched fear flash over Draco's eyes to her immense surprise as she looked at the was ashamed to see him anything less than the arrogant man she had found so irksome and annoying...yet attractive.

"-And Astoria." Astoria looked up feeling her cheeks heat in surprise as she looked aorund for some other Astoria perhaps. She had heard the lord was incredibly intimidating. She felt her knees begin to shake and longed to reach out and take Draco's-no she reminded herslef as she turned back to Lucius nodding.

"-Of..of course" She whispered her breath coming fast as she followed Lucius's dark robes. She wondered where her parents were. If her father knew-Just than another pair of large mahogany doors were flung open. The room was darkened and a single chair sat facing the large fireplace which she estimated to be twice as tall and twenty times as wide as her.

She could make out one thin grayish hand stroking something or other was positive it was his pet. She felt her hands shake as she followed in behind Draco demurely. Draco made his way infront of the lord first bowing to him before standing stiffly infront of the huge fireplace.

"Come forward,my dear-" She felt her cheeks flush again as she hurried forward. He was every bit as intimidating as she had heard. Curtsying,low like her mother had taught her Astoria nodded before going to stand on the other side of Draco.

"You are fifteen?" The Dark lord questioned petting his pet Nagini slowly his mangled gray,silver hands catching her attention before she remembered not to stare. "You are Alzar's daughter." He seemed to explain as she nooded playing with the edge of her sleeves in nervousness.

"Yes..my lord." She whispered her heart beating fast as a sharp noise that on anyone else would be a laugh erupted out of the dark lord. "Entertaining,is she not Draco?" He asked nearly conversationally as Draco nodded. The Dark Lord nodded before interlacing his fingers and examining the youths for a moment more.

"Are you a talented witch." Astoria looked up and without thinking answered "-I could be more talented if the professors were not distracted by all the mudbloods" She felt her eyes widen at her answer. The thing was,it was true. That Lenora Watt's was infuriating after all...always asking questions and finishing with-Well I'm muggle born so I wouldn't know!

Astoria cursed herself for her idiotic defect and dumb answer when the noise came out of the Dark Lord again and he looked at her again. "You are amusing.." She looked down suddenly catching Draco's eye as he nodded slightly.

"That was all I wanted to see-My assumptions were correct." Draco left than leaving Astoria to scramble after him and nearly run into him as the doors slammed in front of them. "That whole mudblood thing was good." He added before turning. "Where are you going?" Astoria demanded not liking how young she sounded. He laughed a bit the arrogant smirky boy was back.

"Some firewhiskey sounded good." He explained casually before turning towards the main party.


	12. Are you in love?

Her mother must have caught wind of what had happened because the whole ride home she was aflutter with excitment. Calling Astoria pretty and clever. Astoria smiled thru the praise,never one to turn down compliments. "Clever thing-" Her mother enthused petting her daughters face before she turned back to her husband whispering excitedly as Astoria's father sat their nodding slightly.

"Are you in love?" Astoria looked up,confused by the question as she squinted at her older sister in the darkness. Daphne was perched on her sisters bed. "With who?" Astoria asked trying to sit up but sleep taking her under. "Draco you twat." He sister huffed in the meantime slidding under the blankets like they had when they were small.

"No-" Astoria explained. "I don't belive that Stori-" Daphne explained stealing all the blankets as Astoria huffed,yanking back. "Well-I'm not...he's your age...and he's infuriating. He only likes me because I'm not easy like all the other girls." Astoria admitted burrowing into her pillows and trying not to feel upset or annoyed at the truth.

"He's diffrent now reserved and all that rubbish. He's serving the Dark Lord...he isn't the same old Draco...and if you do like him..well that might be ok." Astoria didn't say anything but a minute later she could hear her sister drift to sleep besides her.

Leaving her with her thoughts. Of course she didn't fancy him...no she wasn't an idiot. No good could come of that. But staying away from Draco was not an would kill her mother,and Astoria had never been one to deny her self of alone be denied anything. She wasn't going to start now.


	13. So virginal

"Astoria Carina!" Astoria shot up at the call of her full name and pushed her self out of bed. Hurrying to dress herself as the calls procedded she rushed down the small carpeted hall before coming to a halt near the top of the stairs.

"Mother-" Astoria froze her eyes widening and breath coming fast as she took in the guest seated in their plush crushed velvet love seat. "Hello,Draco" She greeted her voice sounding a bit off as she shifted from foot to foot. She had not been expecting a caller at this hour.

Her hair was unbrushed and hanging loose. Her dress top,buttoned wrongly and her robes unsecured. She looked a mess. She leaned down tying her boots quickly and with a red face as Draco's smirk radiated into her back. Meanwhile her mother hid her face in her hands looking ready to kill her youngest daughter.

Astoria hurried down the stairs fastening her robes completly as she made her ay into the drawing room. Curtsying quickly and daring not to look at her mother. "Excuse Astoria Carina's tardiness and clothing choice, I-" "-It is quite alright Mrs. Greengrass,After all I was hoping to take Astoria on a walk if that was quite alright." He returned charmingliy.

Astoria rolled her eyes at him hiding a smirk of her own as her mother tripped over her self to say yes,bading the teenagers out the door quickly. Astoria could see her peering thru the curtains as they made their way out into the long expanses of the Greengrass property.

While the Greengrass family home was medium sized by most standards the lands surrounding it were immaculatly kept and had been theres for generations. It had been a magical playland for Astoria and her sister. "My mother was colapsing over her self to please you." Astoria laughed leading the way towards the thin trail that loped the property.

"I have that effect on women." Draco shrugged not looking the least bit joking. Astoria scoffed at this,continuing on. "-Why are you here at sun is barely up,and-" "My house was an absolute bore,also I was encouraged by...certain-parties to call on you this sunny morning." Draco shrugged slipping his hands into his robe pockets as he said this.

She had a hunch 'certain parties' included the Dark Lord himself. No one dared defy him of course. He slipped a cigarette into his mouth lighting it with a fast flourish of his wand before offering the girl his arm, "Shall we,Astoria Carina?" He grinned as she slapped his arm.

"You caught that did you?" She asked as they made their way down the path. "-You are named after a constellation." He remarked as she nodded face flushing at his forwardness and sureness in the matter. "None the less, you came to visit me...not so plain after all." Astoria concluded smiling to herself as Draco exhaled before laughing at her slightly.

"I find you amusing,Astoria. I wish to be amused is that so difficult to understand?" He demanded raising an eyebrow and rubbing a hand over his stubble. Astoria shrugged as they made their way onto a thinner,less walked path.

"What did you have in mind for today,you did call on me...after all." Astoria added trying to stay composed and not play the part of the child like he obviously expected. "If I were to tell you,you'd turn a bright red...on second thought that might be entertaining as well." He added looking as handsome and arrogant as usual.

"Well...you could see." Astoria tried. Before blushing slightly at how young and idiotic she sounded to her own ears. "Darling Astoria...so pretty...so-" He trailed off moving to lean against a nearby tree. "-virginal." He settled on eyes flashing as Astoria rolled her eyes.

She did not like to lose. She felt as if she was losing. Astoria stepped towards him boldly before leaning into him,pressing her body flush against his,starring back. "Not as much as you'd think-" She trailed off before fanning her fingers out across his chest like she had seen her sister do to boys she flirted with.

"How much?" Draco asked as she looked from his handsome leather boots to his stubbled face. Should she just admit the farthest her experiences went were kissing Henry Walters twice? Or should she add in that one time Blaise had touched her breasts?

The previous experience had been rather bland. "Enough-" She added as Draco pulled her closer,his one leg that was propped against the tree's thigh pressed into her hip,her pelvis was flush against his manhood. "You've kissed a boy." He answered looking sure of himself as she shrugged.

Taking the cigarette from his fingertips, Astoria took a drag before handing it back to Draco who's eyebrow was raised in amusment. In reality all Astoria's knowledge of sex and its various attributes came from raunchy novels and whispers in the shower.

His hand moved to her long hair,intertwining his fingers thru it and grabbing a bit of it before tugging her a bit closer to him. His fingertips tickled her neck,leaning back and squirming against his grip Astoria giggled as something seemed to flash across Draco's face.

The tickling go worse. One hand pressed flat against her lower back pushing her to him while the other hand raced against her ribs mercilessly making Astoria gasp and giggle while she squirmed her hardest to get away from the boy.

He dropped his hands from her back than still wearing that smirk,his gray eyes clouded over as she felt his manhood swell against her pelvis. Looking down Astoria found herslef for a wild moment wishing to press her hand to the lanky blonde boys member.

Her stomach knoted again and her thighs shook a bit. Her head spun and Astoria nearly wanted to take a step back but the feeling of lust was...just overpowering. Still starring at the boy she slipped a hand between them pressing her small hand against him.

This earned a look of surprise from the boy before his own,larger more calloused hand covered hers. Making her squeeze the pulsing extremity. Astoria looked down before leaning her face against his neck and shakily stroking from the top to bottom.

She repeated this a few times before putting pressure on him like he had. Above her the blonde boy was silent,his breath was deeper and a bit shaky but it was attractive to her. For some reason made her feel all funny like before.

A moment later after the squeezing and stroking his hand came down on hers again pulling it off of him,his eyes looked wild and Astoria bit at her lip thinking he was going to say something."I wouldn't recommend continuing that-" Draco warned still looking as composed as before save for his cheeks being a little flushed.

"Naughty girl-" He whispered his breath hot against her ear,fanning across her neck as she looked up at him from under her lashes "Maybe I wanted to continue." She challenged moving her hand back to his manhood. He looked down at her smirking again as he shook his head.

"If that is the case-I'd suggest a bed under us...or a wall behind you or-" He caught her eyes widening and laughed sharply before continuing, "-you in much...much less clothing." He teased leaning down to press his lips against her colarbone.

They stayed there for a moment as he pressed kisses to her neck and collar made her knees weak and he lowered the foot that had been proped against the tree to grasp her thigh and keep her from falling from her knees shaking.

The kissing continued but peppered with licks and bites. He ran his teeth over her neck nipping at her slightly she ran her hands thru his hair gripping at the over long strands as he continued to open mouth kiss near her breast. "Draco-wait,I-" She begged as his hands nimbly undid the buttons on her top before pressing a kiss to her breast she gasped at the feeling on lips against her nipple as he pressed another kiss to her breast.

"Dose that feel good?" Draco hummed into her chest as she nodded wishing to kiss him. For some reason that seemed like the line. That she could not cross it. Draco let go of her hip suddenly,buttoning her dress up for her and sliding her hand thru his arm seconds before her father walked by smilng slightly at the couple.


	14. Playing the part of a good daughter

"Astoria-" Astoria looked up from the plate of decedant biscuits and other treats that her mother had put out for one of her events. Astoria was well aware of the rules of these events. She was to put on her nice robes. Braid her hair into an intricate up do and play the part of the good society daughter.

She was rather good at it. The party was just beginning,only a few guests had arrived and Astoria had been in the process of sneaking a little tea cake when her mother had bustled into the room and removed it from her daughters hand with a warning look.

"You don't need any of that." Her mother warned before wandering off leaving Astoria to make a face at her mothers back,watching the guests poor in. Summer had been an endless long roll of parties and events. Of wearing fancy robes and dancing with boys in her year with sweaty hands and listening to politic's.

It bored her to no end. Astoria sighed placing her face in her hands and watching the door without much amusment. Just than Pansy made her way past Astoria giggling behind her hand to Milicent Bustrod who looked like an overstuffed crepe in her robes.

Astoria was about to say just this when she caught a pair of gray eyes starring into her. Astoria looked up raising her eyebrow at Draco who offered her a fast nod before slipping into the room. Pansy seemed to spot him at the same time.

She watched Pansy's eyes light up and her bade Milicent goodbye before slipping into the the drawing room and after Draco. Astoria felt a flash of desperation and panic at the thought of the thin,short haired girl searching for Draco. He was nowhere to be found and she could swear she saw Pansy look around at the same moment she did.

Shrugging to herself and relived Pansy had not found him Astoria wandered up to her room to hide out from the festivities for a little while. Sliding into the lavish room the brunette girl wandered to the small chaise near the foot of her bed sitting herself on it daintily before glancing around.

Why was she so paranoid? Maybe it had to do with the fact that Draco was always appering out of nowhere and- "Funny finding you up here." Astoria cursed to herself and stumbled forward over her long robes in her confusion. She ended up tripping into Draco who staggered back.

"Sweet Merlin!" Astoria swore,her face red as Draco laughed to himself leaning against her window seat the picture of cool,calm and collected. She could not say the same for herself. "Sorry-" He shrugged not looking sorry in the slightest as he slipped past her to her bookshelves,examining her books.

"-Partys,and social gatherings in general aren't my thing lately." He shrugged picking a childrens book from her shelf and leafing thru it. "So you snuck into my room?" Astoria demanded yanking the book from him. "-You've seen mine." he countered.

He was right. But she hadn't been expecting him. He'd startled her. "Your not enjoying the party?" Astoria asked ,it wasn't really a wasn't either. "Oh,yes having girl after ugly girl pushed onto me by various mothers and having to make excruiciatingly painful small talk about politics and other things that bore me is so very enjoyable." Draco drawled looking bored out of his mind as he sunk onto her chaise,lighting a cigarette.

"We could hide out up here." Astoria answered moving to sit besides Draco who still looked very smirky. Draco looked down than shifting as he pressed the cigarette to between his lips so he could reach behind him and remove a battered paperback.

Astoria felt her heart catch as she looked at the cover of the familure book. It had a boy with choppy longish hair on it kissing a long red haired witch. "Spellbound-" Draco read his face turning mystevious as he glanced from her to the book.

"Draco-no,please-" Astoria begged knowing she was soon going to be embarrased. He ignored her and in a moment of panic she rushed at him attempting to grab the book from her. She did not seem to remember the fact that Draco was a pretty talented seeker and dodged out of her way a slight grin across his face as he read.

"-She cried out as her lover pressed against her milky ,quivering thighs. His stubble scratched against her thighs,her fingers tangling in his hair-" Draco trailed off,reading the rest of the page as Astoria felt her face flush in one made an idiot out of Astoria Carina Greengrass.

"Give me that-" She objected yanking the book away from Draco and flinging it into her dresser and turning to glare at the laughing boy. "-You prat." She muttered huffing off towards the door. "-Astoria,I-" He objected grabbing for her arm.

Astoria turned her blue eyes looking like fire as she debated jinxing Draco or just striking him. She had settled on hitting him when suddenly he reached out grabbing her hand with his,his eyebrow raised. He still had that cocky arrogant grin on his face as he pulled her over to the chaise.

He sat,with her standing over him,because she refused to sit. "You've made an idiot out of me Draco Malfoy-" Astoria seethed wishing to jinx him.

"Dose the story intrest you? Do you want a boy under your robes,between your legs-" He trailed off as Astoria looked down,seeing red. "-I could make you feel that." He teased smiling ruefully and pulling her closer so that she had to brace her knee between his legs so as not to fall.

Astoria swatted his head away from herself glaring at him,not liking being made a fool. "Fuck you,Malfoy." She sneered hating the turn of events. "-If you insist." Draco sneered back pulling her down so she straddled him. Making a noise that resembled a close mouthed scream Astoria reeled back smacking Draco's arm,hard.

He chuckled again,pressing his hands into her bum. "Your impossible." Astoria clarified. Still being annoyed with him wasn't lasting. The smug look was so...kissable...plus being so closed to him was distracting,made her feel all funny.

Suddenly a loud call was heard in the hallway. "Stori?" Astoria jumped up shoving Draco away and quickly checking her hair and dress before turning back to him for a minute. He winked at her as she flipped him off before slidding out the door to find her sister.

"Stori-Oh,merlin! There you are mother and father want us to do a duet for everyone." Daphne enthused grabbing her sisters arm and tugging her downstairs.


	15. Piano girl

"And there they are!" Daphne was beaming as Astoria nodded,still feeling a bit confused by all the faced paced rushing around the house. Mother was standing their at the piano, a glass of goblin brewed wine in her hands and her cheeks flushed and the room filled with party guests laughing loudly and sitting on every availible surface.

On the couches,tables and chairs brought in and people perched on every other surface availible. Astoria was used to being her mothers performing seal. Her and her sister had been taught since they were young to sing and play piano respectivley.

Astoria slid behind the piano,with Daphne perched next to her. The quick twinkling music began and the two started the duet that their mother often requested. It was something about hills and magic and two eople that fell in love. Astoria was just about to start in on the second verse hitting the lower notes while Daphne easily twinkled the higher ones above her.

Astoria picked up the piano in time with Daphne and had just glanced up when she caught site of Draco leaned against the side of the stairs smiling slightly as he watched them. She looked down still annoyed with the boy as she finished the song.

A smattering of applause filled the drawig room and Daphne,giggling and smiling curtsied low to the crowd. Her golden hair looking like a halo and her willowy figure giving her the apperance of a dancer. Thedore was applauding loudest and gathered his fiance in his arms,kissing her nose as Daphne threw her head back giggling and smacking at his shoulder playfully while Astoria's parents watched on both nudging one another.

Slipping from the room with little notice the brunette made her way into the less occupied foyer helping herself to a tea cake and not caring what her mother said in the slightest. "I was not aware you could play." Astoria shrugged at Draco who looked a mixture of disbelife and a very slight anger as he looked at her.

"We have a rather nice piano at the manor...you could perhaps come play for me some time." Draco tried,his gray eyes piercing her blue ones as Astoria shrugged. "-Perhaps." She began trailing off as she helped herself to a flute of champagne,even though her mother would have kittens if she saw this.

Suddenly she felt herself pressed against the wall,Draco's body flush against hers again her neck heating and breath coming fast. She attempted to keep her fingers from shaking and her champagne to stay in its flute as she stared right back at the boy as if daring him.

"This little game were playing...I'm going to win" Draco whispered before pressing a kiss against her neck. He turned on his heel sliding out the fine glass door and leaving Astoria there hands shaking so badly she had to place her champagne down on the fireplace and take a seat.


	16. HIS power

Draco woke with a jolt,a thin sheen of sweat over his face as he flung the covers from his body. He tried to move to become comfortable ,but nothing was comfortable . His head felt like it was to explode. His left forearm was on fire.

Lurching out of his bed and into his bathroom,Draco pressed his forehead to the marble wall enjoying the coolness against his clammy skin. He awoke like this on many a night after his constant nightmares. They were laced with people around him dying...him being forced to kill them. People pressing a wand to his mothers neck-

Not wanting to think of it Draco slumped to the floor burying his head in his knees,trying to catch his shaky breath. Ever since he had been accepted to the regimes he had seperated himself from the boy he had once been. Gone was the arrogant little boy he once had been.

Other things left with noticed his change,he wanted nothing to do with Pansy. He was expected to carry out the Dark Lord's deeds. Expected to be able to watch someone die inches from him. Looking down he tried to catch his breath as he glanced across the marble laid bathroom.


	17. Engaged to the Malfoy heir

Astoria felt close to fainting. She gripped the couches arm harder,glancing from her mother to her father. Her father was seated in his large chair looking solem. Her mother was practically tripping over herself in her excitement. Astoria looked up for an ally maybe?

Even Daphne was smiling slightly as she giggled along with mother. "-Astoria have you been listening?" Her mother chastised as Daphne cut in. "Mother! She is obviously too excited!" Daphne explained rolling her emerald eyes in annoyance.

No! No! Astoria wanted to scream to pound her fists on the floor like a child and cry till her father gave her what she wanted. It had worked before perhaps-No,no. She was a child though. She had heard her father though. He had just told her she was to be bethroed.

To Draco Malfoy. had been around last night while Astoria and Daphne had been out with their mother shopping. Astoria was a bit blurry on the details still. Mostly she had heard the part about being bethroed though. Apparently the Dark Lord had encouraged the engagment.

Confusion tore her apart. While Astoria had always been one for following the rules...she was not sure how she felt about head felt as if it was about to explode. She did not want to think. Mostly though...she felt like she wanted to vomit.

"-Your a good girl Astoria." Her father promised kissing her forehead. She knew he was off to his office probably to work on her dowry. She glanced over at Daphne who had a slightly pained smile on her face. Astoria could guess why. Daphne's own engagment had only been secured a month ago and since her and Thedore were both from middle class families her dowry would have to be impressive.

And now,since Astoria needed one as well...an even more impressive one since she was engaged to the Malfoy heir. Daphne's dowry and wedding would be pushed to the side,forgotten especially with the Dark Lords influence and demand behind Draco and Astoria's union.

Astoria couldn't help but let her mind wander to what Draco would be thinking of all of this. After all their relationship had been nothing but flirting...he was an arrogant boy,she was a teenage girl. She would not have to wait long to know what he thought about it though. The family had been invited to the Malfoy Manor for dinner.

Astoria hoped the dark lord and his followers would be elsewhere. The other followers were intimidating to Astoria.

Dressed in her best robes Astoria could feel her hands shake as she made her way into the great dinning room in the Manor. She was following behind Daphne who still had that pinched smile on her face. Astoria had begged for her sisters forgivness earlier. Daphne had shrugged at this and Astoria had felt even worse. Her eyes were still red from crying.

But Astoria was a master of deception. She smiled and thanked and for there hospitality,thanked for the ruby chocker and gifts that the intimidating thin willowy pale blonde bestowed on her. "So much more charming then the terrible Parkinson girl!" Mrs. Malfoy had enthused as had nodded curtly his deep gray eyes,so like Draco's seeming to bore into her.

"Draco is just finishing something for his Lord...He should be around-" trailed off her eyes cutting across the room nervoulsy before laughing slightly and clicking towards the large table,gesturing them all to sit her smile thin and not reaching her eyes.

The dinner was luxurious and a feast complete with several courses. Sipping from a golden goblet Astoria could still feel her legs shaking under the table with each fork and knife scrape. Draco did not show up to dinner. The conversation was stunted and awkward with talk of Hogwarts which would begin next week.

Talk of Thedore and Daphne's wedding that had been planned for next summer was also a topic. Mostly,Astoria sipped at her wine. A lot. She had downed three glasses before her mother cut her a sharp look across the table. "Shall we adjorn to the drawing room for some womens talk?" offered gesturing to the adjoining room,Mother and Daphne joined her,heels clicking on the marble floor as and her father slipped out to another room both talking quietly about something or other in real estate that did not interest Astoria.


	18. Stuck in the middle

Once again Astoria was caught in the middle. Not a man so she could not join the mens conversation. Not old enough to join the womens talk. So she found herself wandering the halls of the manor,playing with the edge of her robe sleeves.

"Intresting to see you here again-" Draco remarked. She gasped nearly tripping over . "Would you stop the whole slinking out of coridoors and startling the magic out of me?" Astoria hissed slapping at Draco's shoulder. "So,I belive you heard of the arrangment." Draco asked raising an eyebrow as Astoria felt her hands begin shaking again.

"I spent a rather long and ornate dinner with your family." Astoria added turning to look out into the large window that overlooked the garden. "So I heard. I was...otherwise occupied." Draco shrugged moving to sit on the window seat.

"As I heard." Astoria countered gazing at the darkness with a grin. "I can not deny I'm a tad bit...confused with the certain enthusiasm associated with our perpetual union." Draco went on crossing his leg over his knee. Astoria felt her face flush. As if she was excited about this? As if she had asked to be engaged to Draco?

"-After all,if I am being completly honest with you I find you entertaining to a point...but Astoria youre a girl. And while our flirtations were entertaining, I must inform you I feel nothing for you and-" Astoria felt her face redden as she starred at Draco who's speech had pettered off.

"You are the single most...infuriating individual I have,ever come in contact with! You-you are just so...merlin! Draco Malfoy,you sicken me...I'm not some idiotic little girl and you are some scared little boy. Your pathetic you-" Astoria trailed of as she stared at Draco,before letting out a short laugh.

She could not belive this. Who did he think he was? The answer was he thought he was Draco Malfoy..which was true. Astoria turned on her heel stomping off. Astoria took a long break in one of the downstairs powder room to fix her hair and compose her face so it looked less like she was going to cry and more like she was getting engaged.

Her eyes still looked a little red around the edges. But Astoria was used to deception and putting on a happy face.


	19. Back to Hogwarts

Astoria was making her way down the isle of the Hogwarts express after changing into her uniform. She had just been to visit with a few of her friends seated farther down and was making her way back to her compartment. She had remembered the blood line check.

She had been allowed onto the train without a check,much like other members of the Slytherin house. There were far less students than she had been used to seeing on the train. She had not seen like she was looking for him or anything. Of course not that would be silly and obsessive and stupid.

But,she had enjoyed the jealous looks from some other girls who were in her parents social circle and of course gossip got around. But she enjoyed the looks of jealousy. Enjoyed her friends fawning over her and trying to get on her good she knew why of course.

As Draco Malfoy's fiancee,she had say over who was invited to what,ect. There fight ran thru her head. For some reason...it bothered her more than she thought it would. Probably because there had been no clear winner. Just than she caught site of Pansy making her way down the hall with Milicent and one of her other cronies.

Astoria looked up starring into Pansy's eyes darring her to look back. She didn't but Astoria did smirk in her general direction before continuing her walk down the train corridor. "Ohhf!" The breath left Astoria and she fell to the floor on her arse as the person behind the door slid out.

She took a breath in,clutching her bleeding nose,ready to let the idiot have it-When Draco sunk to his knees to glance over her. "Don't touch me" She hissed clambering to her feet as Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me heal you at least before you et blood all over everything."

"Your not the boss of me." She countered,stomping her foot and was tempted to add her tongue sticking out. She didn't. "Your being difficult" He deadpanned,hoisiting her to her feet by her elbows like a toddler as Astoria complained.

"Merlin,Astoria...are you trying to be the most annoying witch in the world right now,because your accomplishing it." He muttered the last part before waving his wand. She felt her eyebrows raise,at the ending of the pain and the fact that he had just done a non verbal spell.

"Thank you." Astoria allowed begrugengily before pushing past Draco to her original destination. "I apologize for calling you a little girl." Draco allowed. She turned glancing him over,to see if she could press him any farther into...maybe admitting she wasn't the worst person he could be force engaged too.


	20. Wondering things a good girl shouldn't

Violet,Astoria and Nellie were all giggling as they made their way into the great hall a week after arriving at Hogwarts. Needless to say things had been as diffrent as her parents society friends had said. Nothin much had changed for Astoria or the rest of Slytherin.

Although,Gryfindor was looking especially darty as of late. In praticular Longbottom, who was in Daph's year. Astoria paid little mind to it. She was focused on perfects duty and her friends. Muggle Studies had been very interesting. However,Astoria felt her stomach churn in knots sometimes.

She found herself not agreeing with all the slides. Muggles never had been the best to wizard kind but,did that mean they had to be killed? Astoria wondered things like this. THough she dared not ask anyone or voice her opinion. None of the other Slytherin's seemed in the least bit uncomftorable and that bothered her a little too.

"He's starring,Stori." Astoria glanced up at Violet who was giggling into her ear. Astoria looked up in time to catch Draco glance across at her before,with a nod glancing back to his food. Astoria rolled her eyes at this. "Aren't you happy?" Nellie asked her quick dark eyes glancing for any signs of distress...to start new gossip no doubt.

"Of course,its hardly appropriate for me to be tagging along with him 't you agree?" Astoria demanded as her friends vocalized their assent both praising her as well. Astoria rolled her eyes. Intresting, how their opinions could change so quickly.

Looking up towards the staff seating Astoria examined Headmaster Snapes seat,it was empty. It was becoming usual for this to happen and Astoria knew where he was. Most of Slytherin knew,or could guess at least. He was serving the Dark Lord. Half of the seventh year boys had joined his ranks this summer.

She did find it intresting though,that they gossiped and bragged about it while Draco sat,face blank and usually paler than usual. She had guessed that Draco had more responsibility than Crabbe and Goyle and Zambini. She wondered if he ever felt funny when people in there house talked about murdering people.

She knew she did.


	21. Beginning to understand

A month had passed since Astoria had caught Draco glancing at her in the great hall. She wondered if he thought of her as much as she thought about him. Their was something about the arrogant,smirky boy that made her feel funny. And it was mostly in her chest.

She couldn't breath,she dropped things. Her cheeks heated and she constantly felt like an idiot. She laughed to herself slightly. Mostly in contempt. She couldn't belive it she was such an idiot. She was falling in love with her fiancee.

She couldn't do that...it wasn't done. Her union would be one for for heirs. One filled with sadness on her part and mistresse's on his. She couldn't help but think of Pansy when she thought of him having a mistress and that bothered her a bit. She was just about to force her mind to think of anything else when she heard a low groan.

Astoria froze,nearly dropping her wand in the darkness. Damn,perfect rounds. Her and Lucas had thought themselves to be so cunning and brilliant when they had divided up the round in order to finish in half the right now she wished she was not alone.

She knew sometimes his followers patrolled the castle. She knew no one would hurt he,but dememntors might. She glanced towards the door the groan had come from. It was moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Oh...it was just Mytrle of course. Astoria was about to laugh at her own foolishness,when the moan echoed thru the coridoor again.

She froze. Glancing over her hsoulder as a female voice,muffled by the walls added something in. She listened more. Knowing she had hear Myrtle talking to someone. Unable to satisfy her curiosity she made her way down the hallway and towards the door.

She stood out their a moment longer,listening in before letting herself in. She hoped it was not some worse Dumbeldore's Army. THey had been known to curse Slytherin perfects when they were out on their various missions,usually vandalizing the school.

Astoria peeked in spotting black robes and Myrtle whirling around over the individual,who she was going to guess to be a boy. Astoria peeked in further to try and figure out who had their head in the sink,and was white knuckiling the side of the sink with such force.

"A girls here! A girls heeeeerree!" Myrtle screamed before disapeering into a toilet and consiquently flooding the bathroom. Astoria made a face as the water rushed over her patent leather school shoes. She stepped forward to demand to know who was there when,Draco turned around. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows,his dark mark pulsing violently a dark color.

She felt her eyes widen as she glanced across his face. His eyes had deep circles under them, his face was wet and so was his hair,which was falling over his forehead. "-Astoria." He looked surprised his eyes widening as he glanced at the girl who in turn felt her own eyes widen.

"Draco-" She whispered walking over to grab his hand from him,examining the mark. She had seen her father under the Lord's power seen he was in pain so were his followers. "Astoria,leave." He hissed his teeth cleanched as he grabbed for the sink,again swearing to himself as she felt her face set in determination.

"What part of you can't tell me what to do,do you not get?" She demanded as Astoria grabbed his palm again. "-Just go." He muttered,the words not sounding nearly as sincere as before. Astoria rolled her eyes. Stupid boy. "Is he mad?" Astoria asked needlessly as Draco gave her a look to confirm her question was stupid.

"Sorry." Astoria muttered as she moved to sit on the unflooded spot of the floor. Holding her arms out for Draco she was sure he would call her a little girl again. Or reject her completely. She was prepared for either. But instead he sunk to the floor besides her.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders,without thinking. He allowed her to do this. "You don't have to talk." Astoria added not wanting him to feel pressured or anything. She felt him nod as she rubbed his shoulders. He leaned his head against her shoulder and Astoria looked down watching Draco close his eyes as she looked down at the floor.

She wondered how bad it hurt. Wondered what Draco was feeling. "It's not only the pain. " Draco explained as she moved her hand from his shoulder to his hair to brush it from his face. "What else is it?" She asked genuinely curious.

"A lot of confused jumbled up stuff. I've used the cruciatus curse before." Astoria tried not to let her eyes widen in horror and a very slight fear. "Oh-" She whispered attempting not to look as scared as she felt. "I'd never use it on anyone again." He added. She knew the conversation was over as he shifted to sit up and lean his head against the wall.

"Want a hug?" Astoria sounded young still...but she didn't let it bother her as much as it once had. Draco gave a slight laugh before sort of shrugging. Which she took as a yes. Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco,sitting on her heels so she was as tall as him.

She pulled him closer trying to fold him into her as if she could protect him,like her mother had done when she was little. She felt his face against her neck and a moment later he made the slight amused laugh again. "-I can hear your heart." Draco murmurred his voice muffled into her skin.

Astoria smiled leaning closer to press her lips to his head. "Why have you been staying away from me?" Astoria asked attempting to keep her voice level. "I've been preoccupied with some tasks the dark lord asked me to carry out-and...the thing is,Astoria your younger-"

Again with her age. Astoria rolled her eyes in annoyance and forced Draco's face up to look at her. "I am old enough to know what I want...and even though your self obsessed ,a jerk and an all around egotistic bullying some reason unknown to me I want you. And what I want i get."

Astoria was amazed at her finally being able to put into words her feelings and sat back in amazment as Draco finally spoke. "You want a relationship." He nearly sneered the tone of disgust evident. "No,but I want us to be able to bear one another...we've been given no choice in this,you've distanced yourself from everyone...let me in."

She looked down feeling too open and vunerable as Draco glanced up,his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Perhaps we could be friends." He added as she nodded. "That is all I ask," She allowed. She wanted more. Wanted to be loved and-maybe it was just her being a romantic. But she wanted her husband to adore her,love her...she knew this to be impossible but she would 'd give everything.


	22. Secret friends

Astoria and Draco's new friendship was secretive. Quick glances at one another in the common room. A note passed before transfiguraion. The month passed quickly. Astoria comforted him when he was under the Dark Lord's influence.

Her friends giggled about them making eyes at one another but would quickly shut up when Astoria would send a look at them. The second month into school was just showing her how diffrent everything truly was. Dumbeldore's Army was further vandalizing Hogwarts. More talk of mudblood and muggle killings filled the school and the biggest conversation in Slytherin was whos family had the most influence where, and what not. Probably trying to get an idea of who would be on top in the Dark Lords new regime.

Astoria was walking thru the grounds enjoying the crunch of frost under her winter boots and the scratch of her wool cloak on her cheeks. Her scarf looped around her neck was a comfort and she was enjoying the crisp clean air,when she caught site of her sister speeding up past the lake a look of determination and fresh tears in her lovely emerald eyes.

"Daph!" Astoria called racing to keep up with her willowy sisters long legs. " ,it's just you Stori." She whispered the tears begining to fall as Astoria grabbed for her sisters hand. Noticing she only had her school robes on. "Who where you expecting?" Astoria asked feeling unsure as she glanced around.

"Thedore..I-I-I just told him,I was-" Daphne trailed off as she hiccuped loudly covering her face with her robe arms. "You where what?" Astoria demanded,ready to shake her older sister who looked terribly pitiful at the moment. "I'm with child,Stori-" Daphne whispered her face blotchy from crying.

"But,no-I-how?" Astoria demanded,although she knew the general reasons of how. "-We skipped one charm...one! And-" Daphne was full out sobbing now and without a second thought Astoria threw her arms around her older sister pressing her lips to her sister and best friends hair. Making that nonsense shushing noise.

Just than Tyler Rowan a Gryfindor sixth year waltzed by catching sight of the crying Slytherin girl scoffed at them rudely. "Keep moving-" Astoria sneered ready to duel the idiot as he spoke. "Why you crying there? Realized what a pack of raving mad lunatic pshycopaths your associated with...Or wait finally feeling bad since your not going to be in power-"

"Shut it mudblood lover! I'll use the cruciatus on you and make it look like an accident" Astoria sneered her eyes on fire as she glared at the boy who held his hands up and whistled slightly before walking off. Daphne turned t her sister in horror.

"I don't truly know how to use the cruciatus." Astoria admitted looking at the floor as Daphne let out a slight laugh,tears still whipped at them quickly before turning to her baby sister. "I haven't an idea what to do...mother will kill me...Thedore...he dosen't want a thing to do with our baby-"

Hearing this part Astoria's ears perked up. "-Maybe it's a misunderstanding and he is trying to find you now-" "-He dosen;t want me or this baby or anything" Daphne sobbed turning to race into the school as Astoria starred at her sisters robes flowing behind her.

She was being a little dramatic. "-Stori! Have you seen Daphne? I've been looking all over she's run off-" Thedore looked a mess,his usually slicked back hair standing up at all ends and a kicked puppy expression on his face. He always had been the level headed one in his and her sisters relationship.

Daphne needed someone like him,Astoria loved her sister but she was a bit scattered,and dramatic. "She went that way-" Astoria explained pointing towards the doors near the courtyard. Thedore nodded before patting Astoria's head fondly.

Astoria rolled her eyes at this but hoped her found her sister before she did something reckless and stupid.


	23. Secret meetings with secret friends

Astoria slipped into the common room pulling her silk dressing robe closer to her to keep her warm under her thin nightgown. Her long hair hung loose to her back and she looked especially pale in the night. She couldn't sleep she had problems with that lately.

She saw visions of people crying,with wands pushed against their sighed to herself trying not to trip over anything in the pitch blackness of the common room. "Hello,Astoria-" Astoria turned,still shaken from her nightmare and looking for the failure,yet detatched voice in the common room.

A slight chuckle came from behind her and she inched forward keeping her hands out so as not to run into whoever was in the common room with her. Her hands reached out to cup the strangers face,she could feel the slight scratch of stubble on her palms and could feel bigger,calloused hands move to cover her as she inched forward till her knees touched his.

"Hello,Draco." She greeted unable to reject the slight smile that she could feel make its way across her face in the darkness. She felt her feet leave the floor as she was scooped onto Draco's smiled slightly as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"What are you doing down here?" "I could ask the same of you-" Astoria began,wishing she could see him in the dark. "-I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep..." Draco nodded before moving one of his hands to hold her around the hip. As if she would try and leave.

"Something like that." Draco agreed. "It's very dark." Astoria began,suddenly nervous at the darkness surrunding them. "Do I make you nervous?" She swore she could see a flash of white from his teeth and was just about to respond sassily when she felt Draco's teeth nip at her neck.

Astoria was about to squeal in surprise,as his hand flew over her mouth. Draco was chuckling lowly and she turned to glare at Draco,except glaring didn't work that well in the dark. "A little" She admitted as he pressed his hands closer to her,sliding under her dressing on skin.

She felt her breath catch as she pressed her lips to his neck,with little thought. His hands continued to move from under her dressing robes till he reached her cotton nightgown which he nimbly unbuttoned. In the same moment he pulled her leg apart,hitching it over his hips so she was straddling his lap.

He pulled her dressing robe open to expose her chest,she shivered slightly at the cold air and bit her lip. She felt her lower stomach contrsict at his touch. His large hands cupped her breasts,squeezing slightly and making her legs clench automatically,wishing to cross.

He muttered something that she could not hear as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her chest again,like he had in the garden. She fisted his hair in her to kiss him, again. She knew she should not though and instead bit her lip to keep the embarrasing whimper from escaping.

Suddenly she felt his warm mouth over her breast,she gasped at this,his tongue flicked over her nipple and she felt a slight whimper escape her mouth. Draco grinned at this and she could feel his arousal against the juncture in her legs.

She felt her knickers dampen and her face redden at the same time. She hoped he couldn't feel it- He took the other breast into his her squirming against him. Unsure of how to alleviate the pressure in her lower stomach or the pulsing in her...lady area,Astoria pressed closer to Draco pressing herself against his erection pushing her wet kinickers against him,wishing for some sort of relife.

"-Ah,Draco Stop-" Astoria whispered pulling his face back with her hands,her eyes darting and heart beating fast. She squeezed her thighs wishing to alleviate some of the mind blurring feeling. "-You obviously don't wish for me to stop." Draco purred against her chest before grabbing her arse and pushing her against his swollen manhood.

Astoria gasped her head spinning as she quickly swung her legs off from around his hips and moved to sit beside him with her legs crossed. The leg crossing made the pressure feel a little better. She pressed tighter as Draco smirked to himself.

"Surely that's not what you came to the common room for?" He asked the smirk evident in his voice. Astoria rolled her eyes trying to think of things that were not arousing... "Not really but it was a nice distraction." Astoria admitted. Smiling to herself as she felt Draco shift on the couch,

He shifted to lie besides her on the couch pulling Astoria against his chest. . She smiled,enjoying the feeling of being kept so close to someone. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his fingers in her hair,her face against his chest. "I can feel your heart." She smiled at this,he had said the same thing a month ago.

She grinned further as she felt him squeeze her to a kiss to the top of her head. "Sometimes I think your the only one who I can stand anymore." He murmurred. Astoria smiled to herself her cheeks heating again. Perhaps her dreams of adoration were not unachivable.


	24. Planning

"How will you hide it from mother?" Astoria demanded in a hushed whisper. She was sitting with her sister in the library,both of them glancing around like mudbloods at the ministry! "-I...I haven't thought of that." Daphne whispered back looking like she was about to cry.

Feeling bad Astoria sighed. "I'm sure it will all work out Daph...just,mother will be very upset-perhaps if you could hurry up the wedding and claim an early birth and-" Astoria faded off as she spotted Nellie walking by,her ears perked up no looking for some fresh gossip.

Things had been dull as of lately. And if Nellie found out that Daphne Greengrass was three or four months pregnant. Daphne would be dragged home so fast her wand would spin. Astoria glanced around making sure no one else was near as she leaned closer to her sister.

"-Perhaps there is some way you could...take care of it I've heard witches have done it before-" "-I will not kill me and Thedore's baby!" Daphne whisper hissed at her younger sister who in turn held her hands up in surrender and to pacify her raging sister.

"-Well...your skinny maybe it won't show as much and...than you could-" "Do what? Say I just found the bloody thing on the street?" Daphne demanded rolling her eyes in frustration. "Listen,I'm trying to help here-"

"I'm sorry,Stori...I just-" Daphne trailed off patting at her eyes as Astoria reached for her sisters hand. "I'll help as much as I can,promise,cross my heart." Astoria promised vehlmently. "I know,Stori...I know,I just need to think of something and fast winter holiday will come soon...hopefully mother will be so distracted with you and Draco that she won't even notice me!"

"I will distract her as much as possible!" Astoria promised glad to finally be a help. "-And besides mother won't notice,maybe you could wear baggy robes-" Astoria added. "Mother is saying I should put on more weight." Daphne went on as Astoria nodded.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you-" Astoria glanced up at Theodore who pressed a kiss to Daphne's forehead and patted her stomach slyly. "See you later,Stori" Daphne promised giving her sister a wave. Thats what Astoria wanted. Someone to kiss her on the forehead. To love her-

And not just in the night where no one saw them. She knew she couldn't have that though,not with Draco at least. She knew his mind did not rest on her for more than a moment. She wondered if he saw her as his lifes greatest love-or like a girl he could grow to be fond of.

Glancing from her parchment to the ceiling Astoria let her head hit the table in utter frustration.


	25. Kiss

Daphne was patrolling the halls for perfect rounds when she heard it. Moaning Myrtle was fussing over something in her bathroom and she could vaguley hear a male voice that she recognized behind it. Draco. Letting herself into the bathroom and prepared to comfort him Astoria made her way over to the boy.

Who was pacing. Muttering to himself and seeming to lose an argument with himself. "Draco-" Astoria began reaching her hand out for him subconciously. "Merlin, you ever go away? Do you ever leave me alone? Have you thought to yourself for just one second that my world dose not revolve around you? That I have bigger things to do than be with you? Do you know what I'm in for when I return home over holiday?Well,do you? Do you know that I'll be expected to sit in on those conversations? To participate? You know I'm not sure if I even can! But if I don't who dose he go after and-"

Seeming to compose himself Draco froze for a long moment his gray eyes meeting her blue ones. "I never said you were only thinking of me-" Astoria began for some odd reason beginning to feel desprate as she glanced from him to Myrtle.

"Could you get out of here you stupid ghost!" Astoria erupted,glaring at MYrtle who's large eyes went wide behind her glasses before she let out a loud sob and disappeared into one of the toilets. "-Don't yell at her-" Draco hissed back seeming to just want a fight.

"She's a fucking ghost,you want her instead of me? What happened to I was the only one who you could stand around this place? Huh,what the fuck happened to that?" Astoria demanded getting into Draco's face. He grabbed her by the upper arms roughly and she felt her eyes widen as he moved his hand up,over her face.

Astoria felt her eyes widen and her head fall to the side as she flinched away from the blonde boys open palm. Astoria had been struck before in her life. By her mother when she misbehaved as a child. By her father for speaking out of turn.

Most pureblood children were on the edge of corprul punishment. Suddenly Draco let his hand drop moving back to the sink,clutching the sides. Astoria moved back shakily. "-I'm just stressed ok,Stori-" She looked down not meeting his gaze thru the mirror. The fact that he had called her Stori was not lost on her. He had obviously picked it up from the others around her.

Suddenly Draco turned to her the dangerous look still in his eyes as he grabbed her by the hips suddenly. "-Wait-" Astoria protested,still furious at him. He had called her unimportant a fool,made an idiot of her. "What are you afraid of?" Astoria asked quietly as she loosened his grip.

"Dying...him,killing my family,being a coward,or-" He trailed off than as Astoria looked up at Draco. "-You don't have to say any more." Astoria promised. She knew too much. She wished she could unknow things. Suddenly she felt Draco's lips on hers.

Staggering back for a moment, she felt her eyes widen at this turn of events before leaning in to the kiss and throwing her arms around the lanky blondes neck without a second thought.


	26. Sisters and Secrets

"It'll be fine-" "No,it won't it won't she'll kill me! She'll avada kedavra me and make it look like an accident! And-" "She will not,because she will never know-" "It is getting obvious,you idiot-" "I'm trying to help-"

Astoria shushed her sister who clamped her hands over her mouth. The two were in their childhood home,sitting in Astoria's bed,with all the blankets and pillows surrounding them. Astoria had not felt so safe since...well if she was being honest since the night in the dark with Draco's arms around her.

"Sorry-" Daphne giggled into one of the pillows as Astoria smiled to herself over their sisterly fight. It was so...normal. It made her happy for something to feel normal and not far as confusing things went Draco was the top of hers. One second she was fighting with him,thinking he was going to strike her and than...kissing him.

"Want to feel?" Astoria nodded her assent as Daphne spread out across the bed grabbing for her sisters hand. Daphne dragged Astoria's hand over her stomach. It was hard. And bigger under Astoria's hand. "Hi,baby-" Astoria whispered into her sisters stomach who smiled slightly. "I'm your auntie-"

"And theres a lot of people who love you a lot." Astoria promised before sitting up against the headboard. "How far do you think you are?" Astoria asked as Daphne thought for a minute,seeming to do math in her head. "Maybe three months?" Daphne guessed laying her hands over her belly as she laid back.

"What about Draco?" Daphne asked casually but Astoria could see her sisters eyebrow raise. "I'm not so sure about that..." Astoria explained. "I can't even explain it to myself,he's diffrent now than he used to be...I know he's serving the Dark Lord but, he's anti social now. He only talks to you and Blaise..." Daphne added as Astoria nodded.

She wasn;t sure what to think of Draco. Not sure what to do,how to act any more. She wanted things so desperatly to be the same as they once had. "Merry Christmas,Daph." "Merry Christmas,Stori-" Daphne added as the two snuggled into the bed,falling asleep quickly.

That night Astoria dreamt of Draco,his confusing words. How he was just a scared boy as well...how they were both scared. She dreamed of her little niece or nephew and she dreamed of the future. Though she could not see it.


	27. Understanding truly

"Is this loose enough?" Astoria turned to her sister who was dressed in a baggier christmas dress. It was still pretty but the empire waist disguised the very small bump well. "Yes,you look fine. It is fine,and mother dosne't suggest a thing" Astoria promised glancing towards their mother who was currently doting over 's new earrings.

"See,she wouldn't notice if you were nine months and giving birth right here on floor-" Astoria added getting a smack from her sister who in turn smiled slightly into her pumpkin juice. "Have you seen Draco?" Daphne asked giving her sister a slight eyebrow raise which Astoria ignored.

She had not talked to Draco since a week ago and their kiss in the bathroom. This seemed to be usual for them. The two would fight and ignore one another. Neither wanted to apologize. Both were hot heads and she understood his fear. She was scared as well.

She wanted to be loved and Draco must want to be loved as well...she was sure of it. "I suppose I should talk to him." Astoria acknowledged as her sister nodded wisely. Standing up stiffly and still annoyed at the turn of events that had led her here.

Making her way down the coridoor that she knew contained Draco's room Astoria finally allowed herself to breath. She was away from the party and the society people watching her like a hawk,waiting for her to mess up. To disgrace her family name. She refused to do this and as such had kept herself stiff and as formal as possible.

"Draco?" She called softly. Knowing the repurcussions if someone caught her sneaking into her fiancee's room in the middle of a christmas party. Unsure if he heard her or not she tried the door. Unlocked! With a slight smile of triumph Astoria let herself in. Coughing loudly to let her presence be known.

"Draco?" She called again closing the door quietly and walking towards the chair facing the window that she could see was occupied. "Hello,Astoria" He greeted his voice surprisingly relaxed. She had not heard him sound so casual and...so very Draco like since summer.

"I wanted to talk to you." She greeted perching on the edge of his chair and looking down at Draco. She had not seen him since she had smiled at him slightly as they exited the train. "If we could,perhaps disregard the previous conversation we had-" Draco urged as she felt her eyebrows knit in frustration.

"Can we talk about one thing? Can one thing make sense to me?!" Astoria demanded turning to face him and feeling her hands turn to fists in her annoyance. "-Fine,Astoria you want to understand here I'll make you understand-" She felt his hands close over her wrists and Astoria shut her eyes as he shut his.

He leaned closer to her pressing his forehead against hers and Astoria thought for a wild moment that he smelled like firewhiskey and a thick masculine soap smell. She was sure he was about to kiss her when-her thoughts began to blur around the edge.

She felt his hands grip her wrists harder and she could feel her mind begin to slowly slide away,like water rippling her mind began to blur to white and suddenly-memories that she knew not to be hers flowed into her mind so quickly that she was not sure if she was living them,or hearing them in stories,or remembering them.

She watched Professor Dumbeldore topple to his death, KILL HIM DRACO! NOW! She was scared,fearful for her family and wanted out...wanted to get away and-suddenly the memory blurred to the next of various words and flashes of colors and memories swirled around her.

The Dark Lord killing people in front of .Self and confusion. She did not no where to go. Who to was alone. Control was was losing everything. Lost. Red and blood and lessons involving pain and hurt. Fear and-

Suddenly everything seemed to slip away from her and she blinked rapidly. "Was that-" "Legimancy..yes" He answered not really meeting her eye as she nodded. She had seen it were like her memories now. She understood his fear. The true complexity behind how he acted. She understood Draco.

"I'm sorry-" She whispered unsure how she would react to what she had seen as Draco looked up. "It's ok. It's alright." he added as she looked down. "Could you just let me in,thats all I want" She whispered leaning down to inspect her fiancee's face.

"Things are dangerous-" "I saw." Astoria added. "-Its to late to get rid of me now,the thing is I don;t give a damn about any of this. I heard what you said that night when you told me I was one of the only people who still made sense to you-Well,Draco you are one of the only people I can trust now...your the only one thats real and understand this all...I understand,at least a piece of what you feel-"

Suddenly she felt him press his lips to hers again the teenagers moving to and fro,fighting for dominince. Astoria like made sense. Sense was what she craved. She wanted to understand more than anything, now she was begining to she was begining to understand Draco and in turn understand her own feelings.

Not on Draco...no that was still as unclear as night. What was clear to her though was that she did not agree with her parents ideals. She would not be joining Dumbeldore's Army or anything like that! But,she did not agree with mass murders.


	28. Ruffling feathers

"How do you feel about shutting my mother up for a month or so?" Draco looked up,struck from his previous thoughts by Astoria who's eyebrow was cocked and her hand on her hip. He was a yet another party. The Greengrass's New Years Event.

It was proving to be every bit as dull as such functions usually where. Up until five seconds ago that is. The small brunette was leaning closer to him her hands resting on the arms of the chair he was occupying in the Greengrass dawring room.

It was easy to forget that he had opened his mind to the girl five days earlier. Her dark blue eyes seemed to spark as she waited for his answer. "Always one for destruction." He answered back setting his drink to the side as the younger girl smiled widely.

He looked up glancing across the room with interest. As of lately,especially at Hogwarts he found himself struggling for power a position he never had been in before. Crabbe was proving a reluctant Goyle,he seemed to want to undermine Draco every turn.

Because of this Draco had been spending more time on his own,or with Theodore Nott,who he had always thought clever. The boy used to intimidate him because of his silence and thoughtful demeanor but as he grew Draco began to recognize this as something he may need.

Although Blaise was proving to be terribly helpful as well. He was a concited boy and thus easy to manipulate. Draco was sure he would need him to carry out the Lord's wishes. Blaise was to eager to please and prove himself. Shaking his head slightly he tuned back in too Astoria who glanced over her shoulder,checking for her mother.

The look of mysteviousness in her eyes made him eager to please her. He was in deep with her. The dark haired blue eyes fifth year who he was bethroed to was charming. And distracting. He had to admit he did not mind having someone else know what was going on in his head.

She was one of the only people he remotely considered to be an equal. "-Ok,so I was thinking if we walked past the dinning room,you could hold my hand or way my mother can stop telling me to be more affectionate." Astoria muttered as he nodded his assent standing up.

Wanting to put the charade on well he intertwined his fingers with Astoria's. The girl glanced from their intertwined hands to his eyes,raising her eyebrows in a question as he shrugged,pulling her into the dinning room. "Is this good?" He demanded grinning sightly as Astoria stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

He caught 's stare and could see her gesturing at them as Astoria smirked. "What did I tell you! Now we can disapear for the rest of the night-" She added but her eyes changing on the last part. The we part . He had sensed her uncomftorableness with the word 'we' and other things making it seem like they were in a real 'relationship' after their multiple fights about the matter.

"Lovely." he promised following her up the stairs in the kitchen to her room,which he had explored once. He watched her flick her wand at the door with a locking charm that he raised his eyebrow at. "I just don't want to go back down-" She added haughtily before turning to him.

"And what was it you wanted us to occupy our time with?" He challenged loving her slight blush and how embarrased she got. "-Well, I wanted to get this stupid thing off." She began tugging at her gown which Draco smirked at,before winking at her.

"Ugh,not like that you idiot-" Astoria added as he made himself comftorable on her chaise. He felt more comftorable with Astoria after he had shown her everything. She seemed to feel the same way. He noticed watching with interest as she pulled a comb from her long mahogany hair.

He watched it tumble down her back ,watched her pull her overrobes off and hang them carefully before turning to him. "Can you undo the ties?" He looked down at her ornate dress lacings and nodded. He knew he could easily flick his wand and have them undone in a second but,he wished to press his hands against her flesh again.

He had untied the main dress and was about to start on her corset when Astoria nodded. "Thank you." She added before turning on her heel and hanging her dress up. Dressed only in satin knickers,stockings and a corset he felt his erection stir.

Astoria smiled slightly at him before making her way into the adjoining bathroom and flicking the tub on with her wand. Dropping his head into his hands he let a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding out. She looked younger in the light. With darkness surrounding them the heaviness of her breast in his hand had made her feel like a woman.

But, here she seemed young. Fifteen. He looked down feeling disgusted with himself for a moment. "What are you thinking?" Astoria asked suddenly resting her hands on his shoulders. She looked oddly innocent. And while the whole start of their flirtations had been him corrupting and tarnishing her innocence sitting here.

"Frankly I feel like some sort of gross pervert." He admitted. He had already shared his deepest fears and all of last year (which had been a disaster in itself) with her. "Merlin,the fucking age thing again? Really Draco?" She demanded rolling her eyes as she grabbed him by the robe front suddenly.

"Listen here and now,I might not know everything about everything and might be a year and a half younger but that dosen't mean I'm some little girl or something. Look at me-" he did. "-Do I look like a little girl?" Astoria demanded her hip jutting out.

She did not. Her breasts were a good handful and her hips were wide. She had a nice arse as well. Her body was amazing frankly,a fact that had not been lost on him the night he had approached her at his parents house. He'd seen her leaning over the balcony.

"-Can I admit something honestly?" Astoria asked her mouth quirking in a slight smile. He nodded his hands sliding over her hips as she dragged her hands over his back. "I wasn't goig to take a bath...I just wanted to see how long before you tried and kissed me,I guess never and-" She didn't get to finish that thought though because Draco pressed his lips to hers hard.


	29. Dumbeldore's Army still recurring

Astoria and Draco didn't spend an insisent amount of time together after the holiday. Not like she had expected anything like that. Her feelings were a tad bit hurt though. He had been so distracted at the New Years party when she had tried and seduce him.

Astoria had been putting a lot of thought into the subject of sex a lot as of late. She wished to try it. The obvious person to accomplish this with was Draco after knew he was not a virgin. Not like that bothered did a little but only because she did not like to not know what was going on.

Astoria did not like being out of the loop. It was a month into new terms. January had given way to February,which was cold and frosty. Things had taken a turn at Hogwarts. Dumbeldore's Army was in full swing. Ready to speak out at any moment it seemed. There vandalisim had reached a new high.

All of a sudden kids were being broken out of detention. It was not hard to guess who was doing it. Astoria had seen six different people under the cruciatus course. She had done some growing up over her fifth year. Her sister was four months with child,and no one was the wiser. Her and Theodore were the only ones who knew.

Astoria constantly worried for her sister throughout the day. Like right now for instance. Astoria was sitting up in bed trying to think of anything but the horrors of the outside world. Dementors floating around and the cruciatus and death,her mother finding out her sister was pregnant,dying or-

Shaking her head and flinging the covers off Astoria tip toed out of the fifth year dormitory and into the common room. She was about to sit down,or try and read when suddenly she noticed a taller blonde figure that she knew to be Draco waking into the seventh year boys dormitory.

"Draco-" Astoria stage whispered,she did not want to be alone. The only place Astoria liked being alone was the garden at home. Not in the dark with the water making odd shapes over the dungeon walls. It was freezing in the dungeon and Astoria felt an outbreak of goose pimples break over her skin in the darkness.

He turned,looking sleep rumpled,his hair standing on end and his gray eyes looking murky with sleep. "Stori?" he asked his voice deeper with sleep as he inspected the girl who hurried over. "-I can't sleep-" She began feeling terrbily vunerable and stupid as she admitted this.

"Cmere-" Draco muttered sleep evident in his voice. She followed him,curious what Draco's solution was to her insomnia. He walked over to his bed in the far corner patting the other side groggily. "Are you sure-" She began as he shushed her before falling into his pillows and flicking the curtains of his bed closed with his wand.

Astoria sat there for a stunned was a turn of events. She felt safer with the curtains surrounding them and feeling Draco's warmness against her side. He made a slight noise in his sleep."-Stori,come lay down" he whispered groggily as she complied.

Her mind was far from fear and sleeplessness now. She slid into the bed besides Draco,he was warm and tugged the duvet over her shoulders tenderly , "Goodnight-" He mumbled tiredly as Astoria nodded as she moved closer against Draco who in turn wrapped his arm around her middle pulling her to him.

His chest made a nice decided smiling to herslf. She hadn't felt safer since the night in the dark. Here,with Draco pressed against her making slight sleep noises. She cuddled her face into his neck breathing him in and enjoying his arm around her.

His hand was tangled in her nightgown and her leg was thrown over his hip as she drifted to sleep.

Astoria woke up with a start and in a slight panic when she didn't recognize the bed she was in and-Oh...she had slept with Draco. Turning over she heard Draco make a slight noise before throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her to him,before he rested his face against her side. Astoria looked down letting herself smile slightly. He looked younger in his allowed her fingers to run thru his hair as she glanced from the ceiling of the bed to the curtains.

Trying to formulate a plan,to explain why she was there. "Hello-" Draco greeted sitting up and stretching. He was wearing only shorts and she grinned slightly at this before realizing she was in his shirt she raised an eyebrow in this in question as he smirked.

"Your nightgown was rather...distracting last night." he allowed before gesturing to his shirt which she had on. "Well,have a good saturday." Astoria shrugged still grinning a bit as she slid out of the bed. Not before Draco grabbed her by the bac of his shirt.

"Where are you going with that?" He asked as she smirked slightly. "Oh,this is mine now-" She explained giggling slightly as she slipped out of the room,racing for her dorm before anyone caught site of her.


	30. Wondering about life

It was the middle of the night on a cold evening near the end of February when Draco began to wonder what the hell his life had gone too. He looked down, Astoria was cuddled against his side her hair fanned out over his pillows. She had also stolen all the blankets.

Astoria was diffrent,she knew what he had gone thru. She was someone to talk to. Because even though he would never admit it Draco had been lonely. His whole life he had been lonely. When he had been a child he had been pushed off on tutors and nannies. Hogwarts had come around and he had had followers,not had he had a true friend.

People feared him,not enjoyed him for his personality. He coldn't help but laugh slightly at the notion. Astoria had been the first person he had ever truley had a fight with that he had felt he lost at. She challenged him. She wasn't over preachy she was in his society.

He was bethroed to her...He looked down as Astoria whispered something in her sleep that he was sure was his name...alright it might have been Daphne but he'd take it. He had seen her as amusing at first,someone to flirt with and distract him. Someone to keep Pansy away from him.

Now,he found himself praticularly fond of the girl. Too fond. He couldn't help but wonder if the Dark Lord had demanded their union in order to have something to hold over Draco. Leverage. Draco had been resistant to certain requests before. He wondered when they would begin to bring Astoria into it.

He knew his mother and himself had often times been used against his father. "Good morning or should I say night-" He looked down at the sleepy mumble and smirked slightly at Astoria who was pushing her long tangled hair out of her eyes. "-This is the fifth time this week I've found you in my bed-" He added smirking more as he caught her slight blush.

"-Not that I mind of course,and time an attractive witch wants in my bed I'll comply." He watched her roll her eyes before she turned back to him. "-Maybe I'm just here because I have a fondness for semi attractive wizards beds and-" He rolled his eyes at her before rolling over the brunette so she was pinned to the bed.

"-Wait,I-" Astoria began her eyes ficking at the curtain. "-No ones in here and it's Saturday no one will check on me-" He added with a wink as the brunette smiled slyly before wrapping a leg over his hip. "-So,I have corrupted the youngest Greengrass sister." He added still grinning as she smirked.

She'd learned that from him. Kissing her was amazing. Astoria was without a doubt the best witch he'd ever kissed. Pansy had just lied there Tracy Davis had been too forecful and had used teeth...Astoria-she was mostly distracting.

Her soft body was pressed against him. His hips cradled by hers. He could feel her wetness against his thin pyjama pants. He didn;t think he'd ever wanted anything as badly as he wanted her. The kissing continued, both fighting for dominince and hands tangling in clothing and hair.

"Please-" He looked down at her whisper as he pressed his lips to her neck,sliding his hands up her leg and under her nightgown,waiting for her to stop him-She didn't. He slid his hand over her silky legs up her thighs and was allowing his hand to dance over her knickers when suddenly Astoria grabbed at his shirt in annoyance.

"-Your a tease-" She gasped,glaring slightly as he wanted to laugh. He was a tease? He was? She was. He had spent many a time in the perfects bath room wanking to thoughts of the beautiful brunette and her milky complexion.

"What do you-" he trailed off as her hand slipped into his pants,wrapping around his erection,her blue eyes catching his gray ones. "Just...make me feel better.I'm done denying myself what I want-" Her hand began stroking,erratically and randomly,sometimes with too much pressure than not enough.

It was obvious she was not experienced and slipping his own hand in to wrap over hers he attempted to show her. "-Touch me-" She whispered slightly. It didn't sound sure but she had said ok. Without a second thought Draco's lips attatched to hers and the two were back at battle.

He leaned down pulling at the drawstring that kept the top of her nightgown closed. Tugging it open with his teeth and earning a slight giggle from Astoria he continued his kissing,taking her breast into his mouth enjoying when she wriggled against him.

The familure heaviness in his groin was pleasent pressed against the part of her that made her a witch. Her hand slipped under his shirt before the two stopped their kissing as she yanked his top off, their arms tangling in one another as he pulled her flush against him.

Chest to chest. He could feel her heart again. COuld see her blush spread across her large breasts. Hands moved frantically,caressing skin and her mouth attatched to his as he leaned closer to her. Suddenly she was pulling at his pajama pants.

She was asking...without a second thought he untied the top of his pajama pants. Stroking himself without thought as Astoria shifted under him. Looking up at him expectantly Draco watched her toss her knickers to the side with a smirk. He did notice that she looked nervous.

Pressing a kiss to her mouth again Draco grabbed himself by the base of his erection before pressing into her tight wetness. Really tight. It took a moment of awkward manuvering and a gasp on Astoria's part. He was in her,she was impossibly tight and silky,warm and wet against his length.

Draco grabbed for his wand and gave Astoria a look when she glanced up at him, tears in her eyes. After casting the spell he looked down wipping at her eyes and feeling bad. He hadn't done that when he'd taken Pansy's virginity. It was heaven,she was.

And after a moment of shaky thrusting they picked up a steady back and forth motion, Astoria's hips rocking up to meet his. He grabbed at her thigh pulling her closer in a last ditch effort to stay coherent as she seemed to get tighter around him and his lower belly warming.

He was tingling and his head was spinning and-Letting out a groan and shuddering slightly Draco released into Astoria who made a noise before scratching down his back. Looking up his face slightly sweaty and Astoria catching her breath Draco rolled to the side of her resting his head on his hands and attempting to catch his breath.


	31. Admitting to faults

Astoria didn't tell a soul that her and Draco had had relations. She could hardly tell Daphne,who had resorted to stealing Millicent Bulstrodes robes to hide her growing belly. No one said a thing about it,although Astoria sometimes swore she spotted Pansy's beady eyes glancing from Daphne's figure to Theodore.

Astoria hoped she was not bright enough to put it together. March began and spring started. She found herself at the lake with Daphne. Daphne had distanced herself from the girls she had once been friends with,but people seemed to be changing all around her.

Students outside of Slytherin were punished almost daily. She had seen the cruciatus on at least a dozen students. Watched first years recive lashes on their hands every time they stopped for a moment when writing lines in the Carrow's detention.

She had seen Neville Longbottom and Ernie Macmillian whipped in front of the school and had heard the screams echoing thru the dungeon. She had been cursed in the hallways during perfect duties for sporting Salazars colours.

Ginny Weasley,Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom had been thrust into the forbidden forest and left out their to die until Luna had been grabbed before Christmas holiday. It was understandable though,they needed to silence her father. She had seen dementors,cold icy hands screech against the windows on perfect duties. She watched Draco disapear in the night to have secret meetings with other Slytherin students and His followers.

Astoria had seen her parents letters. She was no idiot she could read between the lines. She knew things were bad out there. She wished her father would have she sense to distance himself from all of this. She could har the people around her talk. There was talk of war coming soon. She did not want her parents as a casualty of this fight.

Astoria did not know where she stood on this subject, she was split. Family loyalty and tradition stood on one side. The other held equality. A life she could choose not fearing for her life-Astoria knew where her loyalties lied. She was a cunning Slytherin,smart enough to keep contacts with the people she needed things from but smarter to distance herself from them and confide a bit in her sister...and Draco.

"This is the sixth month-" Astoria turned to look at her sister who's face looked plumper lately. Her hair looked thicker as well and she mostly looked very shiny and smiley. "Is it truely?" Astoria asked amazed as her sister nodded before helping her sister to sit on the grass in the warm afternoon.

"Have you given a thought to what you'll do at Easter holiday? Mother will want us to wear those terrible pastel monstrosities that are tight in all the wrong places." Astoria added knowing her sister needed to come up with a soon, they had a week until Easter vacation.

"I've been thinking about that,and maybe I should just...tell mother-" Astoria must have looked shocked and disgusted because with a slight laugh Daphne began explaining. "Listen Stori, she'll find out eventually...and I was thinking maybe if I said it was the only way to keep Theodore around...or maybe I could say...something I don't know what! But, mother is too preoccupied with father and the fact that...the Dark Lord is recruiting an army mother is always off with father and she has bigger things to worry 'll be mad but...she won't throw me out like she might have a year ago-" Daphne added

"Daph! You can't thats insane and-" Astoria was cut off by her sister who had that I'm older and more mature than you sort of half smile on as she touched her belly almost subconciously. She did not look big,but without the bulky robe and cloak it was obvious that she had put on some weight.

It was especially awkward considering it was only in her lower belly but with the bulky school jumpers it just looked like she was wearing lose clothing. "-It isn't though because she will be mad yes,but when has mother truly ever hurt us,sure she struck us when we were younger but,I'm an adult,nearly married. If worse comes to worse I can live with Theodore he has already told his parents and his mother and father are dissapointed,but they agree with our decision-" Daphne explained still looking that annoying glowy smiley girl she had been a moment ago.

Astoria had only heard the part about her sister leaving. "No! Daph you can't!" Astoria protested throwing her arms around her sister and feeling paniked. "-That's worse case,Stori! It won't even come to that -" Daphne laughed slightly as she removed her younger sister with a smile.

"It will work out Stori,you'll see-"


	32. Fight in the Greengrass home

Astoria woke up with a violent start. And it had nothing to do with nightmare,or fear or anything like that. It had to do with yelling. It was the first day of Easter holiday and already she swore she could hear a high pitched shriek,followed by a yell and than finished with the shattering of what she would guess to be a very large bowl maybe?

Jumping out of bed Astoria flung on her dressing robe and made her way down the back servant stairs into the kitchen. She looked onto the scene feeling her eyes widen. There was a smashed crystal bowl and fruit scattered all over the floor. There house else Mippy was cowerring in the corner shivering violently.

Glancing from her mother who's face was red and her blonde hair was standing up out of its usually prestine chigon. Astoria did not think she had ever seen her mother look so...mad. She was in a rage her green eyes looking dangerous as she continued to scream near nonsense.

"-Irresponsible and disgusting! I thought I raised you better your nothing but a harlot! A mudblood slut and-" She watched her mother lean forward and strike Daphne suddenly,hard and straight across the face. This made Astoria suck in a fast breath and made Mippy start howling with sobs.

Astoria was near ready to kick the damn house elf if the bloodied thing didn't shut up soon. Looking around she breathed a sigh of relife. At least her father was gone,he was obviously out at buisness. Thank merlin he wasn;t around to see this he would have had a field day,would have kicked Daphne out for certain.

"Mother,no!" Astoria exploded suddenly scarred for Daphne's baby as she raced at her sister who was sitting on the floor,looking stunned,a hand mark evident on her pale face. "Astoria-Stay out of it!" She called pushing Astoria to the side as Daphne scrabbled up with some difficulty from her bum to her knees grabbing at her mothers hand.

"Mother,I beg you! Just listen to me please-" Astoria looked on ready to inteven as Daphne had done during Astoria and her mothers constant fighting last year, "-I stopped listening when you broke my heart" Mother hissed her green eyes starting to water as Astoria grabbed her sisters arm.

"Come on Daph-" She tried watching her sisters green eyes water like her mothers. She pulled Daphne up with a bit of diffuculty as her sister leaned against the table patting her eyes with her dressing robe. Her blonde hair was standing on edge,she had obviously come down straight from bed.

"You knew about this-" Mother challenged her eyes darting from girl to girl. "I did." Astoria admitted not meeting eyes with her mother. She looked like an older version of Daphne at the moment. "-You too, baby you lied to me-" her mother whispered glancing from girl to girl and looking paniced.

"Mother-" Astoria began quietly as her mother slipped into a chair looking faint. Astoria might complain about her mother...but she was her mum...she had birthed her and loved her since she was little,Astoria had never been told no to anything really.

"Mother!" Astoria began,more paniked as she reached for her wand and casting a quick cooling spell before leaning down to hover over her mother who was covering her face with her marred her beautiful ,albeit aged face.

"-I thought I raised you right..thought I did something right...thought I'd still have my girls,I won't lose you two-" Astoria suddenly felt terribly guilty and horrible as she laid her head against her mothers lap. "-Oh,Mother-" Daphne whispered sitting on her mothers other side.

"Daphne,Astoria...my darlings-" Mother whispered petting Astoria's hair and Daphne's cheek as she cried quietly. "-Mother were sorry we lied." Astoria tried unable to see anyone cry. Suddenly her mothers face changed from tears to an extreme panic and seriousness.

"Daphne...we must keep this one may know,not a single soul we must keep you in thick robes and...you musn't leave the house nearly as much...Frankly I'm not sure I want you back at Hogwarts,what with gossip and-" Astoria glanced at her sister with a slight smile which Daphne returned slightly.

Their mother was still the same old mother they'd grown up with...worried about society and the war. "I suppose we won't be having an easter supper-" Mother sniffled slightly. Sending her girls into a fit of laughter that she couldn't help but smile at slightly.


	33. Little baby boy

Easter at Astoria's home was not what it had once been. There was no grand party,or champagne or even Easter Supper. She didn't get to see Draco the whole holiday ,she knew why. The Dark Lord and his followers had taken up meeting at the Manor and he had taken to Draco to carry out some of his...punishments.

Astoria shuddered at the thought. She knew how Draco felt about doing his bidding. Loyalty to your family always came first though,thats what being a pure blood truely was. Her father had come home from night missions and meetings to rave about her fiancees bravery and value to the cause.

Astoria would nod and listen demurely. And watch her sister and now,closest friend and confidants face fall when their father would look over to Daphne and scoff slightly, 'And Theodore..hes a clever boy of course he is, but you would think he would be more dedicated to the to take the mark.'

Daphne would shrug slightly and go back to her food quietly. Their mother had not spoken a word about Daphne's pregnancy,and neither had they. Life as a pureblood child,especially a daughter was a game of chess. Constantly evaluating one another's next moves. Waiting and attempting to calculate. To be more cunning than the next or previous person.

Easters biggest event by far had been the fact that something or other had occured at Malfoy Manor,her father refused to tell her,her sister or was not something appropriate for women her father would say. This bothered Astoria who would slink out of the room whenever he would say this.

She would be cornering Draco on the train as soon as she could. Standing in her and her sisters room,the night before their return to Hogwarts. April would be had to be. "Did you speak with mother?" Astoria asked brushing her hair out as she spoke.

"Yes,I'll be returning with you...we couldn't think of a reason to explain to father why I wouldn't be returning...Also father has said he thinks its a safer option than being said Professor Snape is a good man" Daphne shrugged before laying back,placing her hands over her swollen belly.

It was not as large as previous pregnant witches Astoria had seen, "Want to feel him kick-" Daphne asked smiling serenly as she watched the charmed constellations over their beds with intrest. "-Him?" Astoria asked moving to sit on the bed besides her sister.

"-Theres a little baby boy in there I can tell." Daphne explained looking serious as Astoria smiled to herself before placing her hand on her sisters belly and allowing Daphne to guide her hand. A sudden flutter moved her palm. Looking up in amazment Astoria grinned hugely before leaning down to talk to her sisters belly.

"Hi little boy! Hi,your going to be a great wizard I can tell...cause your mummys a great witch and your father is so clever too,you'll be an amazing slytherin?Won't you baby?" She asked smiling even more as she watched what appeared to be a small foot appear under her sisters pale skin.

"April will be better right?" Astoria asked,feeling young as her sister gave her that,I'm older than you and know more than you smile. "Of course it will,and so will june,when this little wizard will show up." Her sister cooed slightly. Leaving Astoria feeling misplaced. A feeling she was rather used too.


	34. Someone to trust

"So...he was there?" Astoria demanded sitting up to cross her legs as she watched Draco sit back against his headboard. They were wrapped in his blankets,Draco's bed curtains around them. The darkness felt less scary with him there.

"Yes..I didn't admit it was him though." Draco admitted still looking at his hands with the utmost interest as he retold the story of Potter and his cronies storming the manor,there had been a fight with the mudblood and his Aunt Bellatrix (Who scared the magic out of Astoria)

Than they'd nabbed Ollivander who had apparently been kept for involving the Dark Lord's wand. Draco didn't seem too clear on the details. Than they'd also grabbed Lovegood who the Lord's followers had snagged as leverage and to shut her loudmouthed father up.

There had been a huge debacle and Draco had lost his wand. He had his mother's now and had been detaned to the manor by Him. "Why not,and-" She cut off slightly as she noticed the look on Draco's face. "Reasons you can't quite really explain to yourself?" Astoria asked knew how those reasons felt.

"Something like that." Draco admitted before opening his arms. Feeling herself smile slightly Astoria slid into his open arms with a smirk. "You never smirked before you and I were friends" Draco added. She nodded faining thoughts. "Rubbed off on me"

She noticed the gray circles under his eyes. Noticed the slight gray tint to Draco's face. "We don't fight as much as we used to" Astoria added as Draco allowed a very slight grin that didn't look that true,it didn't reach his eyes. "-I don't have the energy anymore." he muttered still looking beaten down.

Things really were different. Astoria looked down feeling lonely again. She wished he wasn;t like this...wished the Dark Lord didn't make him like this, introverted and sad. Quiet and to himself. "Listen, I like spending time with you,Stori,I do...it's just I have to just keep my family safe..and it's all lieing on me to redeem this after what my father did...I just-I have to do this right,and save my arse at the same time and-" He trailed off,closing his eyes suddenly. "Merlin,I'm just so tired."

Looking down Astoria kissed his head gently. He squeezed her side slightly.


	35. In which Astoria plots and plans

April, was not better. The month was worse. The Carrow's were crucioing people left and right. Not Slytherin of course,but, she noticed the growing discomfort and nervousness of the students around her. She noticed how scary it was to walk alone in the hall if you were a slytherin.

Astoria had been ambushed twice. Because of this her and her fellow Slytherin's kept to themselves in their common room. Astoria became more speaking to Nellie or her previous good friends nearly as much as she once had.

She kept to herself with Daphne,Theodore and Draco mostly. When he wasn't slipping away with the other followers...She knew they were after Dumbeldore's Army. The D.A had slowly begun disapearing and she knew Crabbe and Goyle had been given the mission of finding said D.A members by the Carrow's.

She knew Draco was sticking close to his old cronies in order to get a hint on where the D.A was hiding. They could not have left the school after all. She knew Draco wanted to find the D.A if he did the Dark Lord would surely respect him and his parents more. That was all he wanted. Redemption.

She understood. Definite cliques had formed in the Slytherin house. Most of the younger kids kept to themselves. She had watched Crabbe,Goyle and Pansy form their own group. It was an idiotic idea though because they lacked brains. They had brawn and a bitch,but no one to plan anything out.

Thus it wasn't that probable that the idiotic trio would truly accomplish with Daphne on the floor,while Daphne sat on a chair revising a potions essay. She could not belive how wrong she had been a month ago. Why did nothing seem to work out? Nothing got better, things seemed to be getting worse.

Here she was,confined to her common room,afraid of leaving for fear of getting jinxed, Afraid of admitting anything to anyone. It was an intricate game of chess all over again. She did not want to lose. She refused. She had lost a couple days ago though,because her and Draco had got in another fight.

Over something about him having to apease Him,so that no one got hurt. Was it so bad to want to be wanted. To want to be loved and adored? She didn't think so. Although,she was probably looking for said adoration and love in the wrong place.

She couldn't deny though,that she had feelings for Draco...she loved him maybe. Although she'd never admit it. He was nearly becoming a Gryfindor with his obnoxious redemption thing. She may or may not have told him this in their argument. They had than made out for awhile and than promptly got in another fight.

Leaving Astoria sitting with her seven month pregnant sister. Who was annoyingly cheerful. Looking back at her parchment Astoria sighed in slight defeat. She wished he wasn't so annoying wished he wasn't on this whole redemption saving his and his families arses thing.

She should probably talk to him. Apologize for being so annoying,she had sort of started the fight after all. She was stressed too! Between hiding from the rest of the school,attempting to play the game she'd played since birth,hiding her sisters prgnancy from the gossips in her house and sort of falling in love with a boy who was working under the dark lord. Combine that all with the fact that she did not know what side of the line she stood on war wise. Not that she would admit ANY of that to ANYONE. EVER.

So in the meantime she kept her mouth shut and head thing for her she was good at that.


	36. Cruciatus Curse

"It's getting harder to hide-" Theodore whispered to Astoria as they revised in mutual silence. She looked up,watching Daphne walk into the common room,her walk a bit slower and less hip swingy. She walked different and not only did her robes look to large since they slid off her shoulder but her skirt hung awkwardly low on her hips and she couldn't wear her white button shirts any more so she had taken to wearing Theodores,which bagged in odd places and hung on her oddly.

She looked a mess. And a very slight bulge was evident when her robe was open. "-A first year asked her if she was getting fat-" Astoria admitted looking from her work to Draco who she had not talked to in three since their fight...not since the Crucio incident either.

She had been sitting in the Great Hall eating supper when suddenly the Carrow's had marched in with a group of kids who looked no older than maybe second or third years who had made various mistakes throughout the day resulting in detention. The kids had been brought in with magical handcuffs binding them.

The Carrow's had announced that they would be crucio'd. She had looked down,unable to look up or make eye contact with any of the younger kids. They had called Draco and a few others,like Crabbe and Goyle. To come up and administer the punishment.

Crabbe and Goyle had pushed one another away to get to the children before performing the unforgivable curse on them. Astoria had hidden her eyes from it. But the screams still echoed when there was silence. 'Draco!NOW!' Proffessor Carrow had yelled this before gesturing at the children,grinning evilly.

She looked down as Crabbe and Goyle preformed the curse again,till the children begged and pleaded and others in the great hall were crying,looking away and she swore one Huffelpuff girl had just gotten sick. Draco had shaken his head slightly,making the rest of Slytherin turn to stare and watch with horror at the fact that Draco oculd deny them this.

Astoria had felt her heart drop in fear. The Carrow's had spent several minutes talking to him in hushed tones. Than Professor Carrow,the male one had lurched up the isle and grabbed her by the upper arm,pulling her to the front of the room. 'Now,or we'll do it on her. Your weak Draco.'

She had watched Draco's eyes change suddenly. She looked down unable to look at him as a wand was pressed to her neck leaving her closing her eyes to hide tears. She had never been so afraid of anything. She was just about to beg them to realse her or she'd tell her father or-

Than she realized what Draco had been on about in his Gryfindor worthy rant about redemption and pushing people away and them using her-She felt her eyes widen in horror as Professor Carrow glanced from Draco to Astoria before cackling.

'Do it now Draco,do it now or I'll show you how-' Amycus had sneered pressing his wand to her neck before sneering into her ear his breath putrid and warm on her face. 'I must apologize for this my dear girl,but it is what must be done for his Lordship to succed so be a good girl and don't squirm to much-'

'Draco,Now!' Alecto had cried her eyes wild as Draco shook his head again the hall completly silent now. She could hear a pin drop hear her sister whispering something that sounded like she was demanding help from someone.

She hoped Daphne did not get into this. 'CRUCIO!' She remembered her head snapping back,hitting the concrete floor with a sickening thud and felt pain all around,thousands of hot needles stabbing her repeatedly. Over and .Death she wanted death! Just kill her! She was screaming she could feel it,it was hurting her own ears but she could not stop.

Writhing on the floor against the pain. She wasn't sure how long it lasted,seconds,hours,years? But something had made it stop and her own scream was replaced with a younger boys. She turned on all fours,coughing and gasping for air.

Theodore was hovering over her saying something she couldn't hear. He scooped her up though taking her to the hospital wing to have her head healed. She realized later what had made the pain stop and the scream replaced. It had been Draco,casting the cruciatus on a younger student.

She didn;t say anything about it. But that night she didn't see Draco in the common heard a whisper from Theodore to Daphne about him being punished by the Carrow's. Something about him monitiring detentions and giving out...punishment.

She wondered that night as she tried to sleep who's screams she heard and if it was Draco making them do it.


	37. Another Draco and Astoria fight

"May I speak with you Astoria-" Astoria turned to spot Draco who was standing behind the chair she was currently occupying as she revised. "Speaking-" Astoria sighed. She didn't want to fight,she was too tired for that. The screams and nightmares kept her up at night and with no Draco to run to she had spent many a night awake.

Or starring at her revisions like she was now,trying to make sense of words that were like greek or something...They didn't matter. "Somewhere more private-" He hissed,she could already tell he was annoyed with her and she culd see the rest of the room starring.

" speak to me here, your being difficult-" Astoria muttered,flinging her papers to the floor in frustration. "I will not speak to you in front of all these-" He didn't get to finish his annoyed speech though because she hoped up from her chair grabbing Draco by the robe arm she pulled him away from the rest of the students who she could already hear gossiping.

"Will you lot of gossiping Huffelpuff shut your mouths?!" Astoria demanded her face red and hair flying about. No one wanted to get jinxed to a wall or deal with her or Draco, so everyone seemed to quietly fade out and into their dorms.

"Nicely done." Draco allowed looking a tad bit impressed. "-Thank you,what did you want to speak to me about" She went on crossing her arms and attempting to be gaurded. She was not getting hurt again. Not fighting with him again. She did not have time for that.

"-That..you getting hurt last week was what I meant by people using others against me." He explained his jaw set. She felt her own teeth clench in annoyance as she crossed her arms tighter. "Can we just make this less preachy and less I can't be with you because others will harm you Gryfindor routine. This is ridiculos-" She hissed,still not trusting that no one was around to hear them.

"-I am not being preachy-and Astoria if you could get over yourself for five seconds-"

"Oh,me,me! I need to get over myself?Have you met yourself-"

"-This is exactly why I can't stand to talk to you for more than twenty minutes at a time-"

"Maybe I can't stand you!" Astoria called back feeling childish as Draco smirked at thinking he had won.

"Oh,please I had you at my bed every night-" She felt her face go red as she sneered at him.

"-Oh,and thats why you were groaning and moaning over me!" Astoria hissed before standing back with a grin sure she had won.

"You're fucking impossible you know that?" He hissed back his eyes narrowing as Astoria felt her nostrils flare as she attempted to think of a comeback.

"-You are!" She countered feeling dumb as he rolled his eyes.

"-Your a child Astoria" He muttered resting his head on his hand and rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"Yeah,and you fucked me" She countered getting up and into his face as Draco glared back at her.

"Also,I saved you-" He added still glaring as she stared back.

The stare lasted for a long,impossible moment before without resolving a thing, Astoria and Draco's lips met. She didn't know who started both of them but a second later she was forced against the wall with Draco pressed so closed to her it hurt.

She tangled her hands in his hair,wishing to forget pure carnal action was a welcome distraction and a second later she felt him lean down before grabbing her by the upper thighs and shoving her up and against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around him as he massaged her thighs and bum,her hands sliding up and down his back as their tongues fought for dominince the kiss nearly painful as Draco bit her lip slightly. "Can we-go to your room-" She stuttered,out of breath and trying to not make a noise as he pushed her higher up against the wall,his hands rubbing her arse.

"Can't Crabbe and Goyle-" He muttered as she sighed. "Wait-" He muttered his eyes lighting up. "I've got a place" He exclaimed grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out of the common room to stares.


	38. In the perfects bathroom

He had just pulled her into the perfects bathroom when she attacked him again. She jumped up and he caught her just in time and the two staggered,in a tangle of limbs as Draco sunk onto the dressing room stool. He pulled at her robe throwing it to the floor with a florish and a smirk as she attacked his lips with hers with a new vigour.

"I like this kind of arguing more-" Astoria whispered as Draco nodded his assent working her breast in a moan worthy way. She worked at unbuttoning his shirt her hands shaky as he unzipped her skirt quickly. Pushing her up and off of his lap Draco quickly undid his belt and stripped his trousers as Astoria tugged her jumper and school shirt and tie off.

She was standing their in her knickers,bra and Draco was sitting there in his shorts and unbuttoned school shirt his pupils dialated,lips swollen and hair mussed. Very shagworthy. Just than something behind her caught his eye and he leaned down,snagging his mothers wand to flick on the taps on the large bath tub.

Raising an eyebrow Astoria giggled slightly. " Are we going for a swim than?" Astoria asked as she flicked her favorite bubbles on. "Something like that-" Draco smirked devilishly as he pulled her to him,hard. He pulled at her knickers and went all the way to the floor as he pulled them off smirking at her from the ground as he pulled her socks off.

Too slowly for her was standing their tapping her foot in annoyance as Draco grinned at her impatience. Flicking her bra off to attempt and entrap the boy she looked down,trying to smile seductivly and just making Draco laugh at her.

"Come on,Malfoy-" She hissed using his surname in her annoyance. "Feisty there Greengrass" He countered with a sneer before kissing dangerously close to her witch parts. Gasping Astoria nearly fell,luckily there was a wall behind her and she leaned against it her breath coming fast as Draco's...well tongue slipped into her.

Gasping loudly she grabbed at the blondes hair. He continued his torture kissing her and sucking and nipping at places she didn't know even existed. Than...his hand joined in,his fingers going in and out her leg thrown over his shoulder and her head thrown back.

Feeling the familure heaviness of having to urinate and her legs begining to feel shaky she pulled at Draco's shoulders her stomach was in knots and her head was spinning she saw black dots as she grabbed at Draco's shoulders again in a panic.

"Draco-Draco-Dr-ugh-I..I...I,stop-" She managed to stutter out as she begged. Her head was spinning and her heart pounding as the evil boy smirked at her before shoving a second finger into her,curling it up and hitting a spot that made her gasp.

Suddenly she saw stars. All around her and her legs shook terribly,she began to fall but Draco caught her, leaning the girl on his lap as she attempted to catch her breath. "What was that?" Astoria demanded her insides feeling like someone had twisted them up.

The place between her legs was wetter than before and she was still light headed and shaky. Draco regarded her with a surprised look before answering, "An orgasm,amazing isn't it?" He grinned as she nodded still feeling like she'd been stunned.

"You've really never-" He trailed off he must mean...that. She shook her head as he looked over looking very self satisfied. "Can we get in the bath now-" She trailed off making a face as she shifted. Leaning down he grabbed her hand pulling her over to the tub.

"Your too dressed-" Astoria muttered pulling at his shorts and watching his male part. She had never seen a wizard naked before. Intrested Astoria leaned down sinking onto her knees like he had to her. Running her hand up his quads over his thighs and than moving to wrap her hands around the base of his swollen manhood she looked up thru her lashes watching his smirk turn into a slow smile as he intertwined his hand in her hair.

Leaning down she laid an open mouth kiss on his member enjoying his gasp of breath as she looked up seeing he enjoyed it. Enjoying the power and wanting him to see the stars she had she slipped her tongue over the head of his erection, he was salty and tasted like Draco's skin.

Smiling to herself and trying to mimic what she had read in her racy novels Astoria hallowed her cheeks taking as much of him in as she could,stroking the rest with her hands. She licked and sucked like she'd heard Nellie say boys liked would know, her mouth had been on more erections than Astoria's had been on lollipops.

Bringing her cheeks in slightly and hollowing them out like Nellie had said. He tugged at her hair suddenly a loud groan emitting from his chest as she watched his abs constrict. He pulled at her hair suddenly and she leaned back as his seed spilled out over her chest,the carpet and his thighs and stomach.

Gasping Draco sunk to the side of the tub his eyes wide and looking knew the feeling. After a moment of mutual breath catching and giggling Draco pulled Astoria to her feet. "I could still use a bath-" Astoria added looking at the tub as Draco nodded.

Grinning slightly Astoria turned to hurry over to the tub. She glanced at the diving board before jumping in,splashing Draco who gave her a look. Giggling,Astoria beckoned to the boy who in turn jumped into the tub soaking her.

Disappearing into the bubbles Astoria looked around for Draco who had sunk under the water a moment later.

Sudenlly he reappeared nearly under her and she gasped before splashing at the blonde boy. "-Shit,Astoria you got it in my eye-" he swore as she felt her face drop. "Sorry-" She began feeling bad. Suddenly he turned splashing her and leaving her there to stare at him eyes wide.

"You faked it!" She accused as Draco gave a small mock bow followed by his trademark smirk. "Gulitly." He admitted still smirking as she pulled herself onto the taller boys back,musing his usually well kept hair to stand on edge. The next hour was spent with the two grinning at one another and swimming around,soaping one another up and washing one anothers hair. Also they did a lot of teasing and smirking.

It was the best time Draco had had in a long time. He hadn't felt like his age in a long time either. Not that he liked to be out of control or undignified or anything of the sort,but for some reason Astoria made it alright.


	39. When your world tumbles down

May was when Astoria's world fell apart. It was a week after the experience in the perfects bathroom. Astoria and Draco had been speaking more,which she was fine with. Did they stop fighting? Not even close they still argued and were regularly sassy with one another but it was always followed with hidden kissing and sneaking into one anothers beds in the night.

She had been asleep. Completly asleep. No one cried in her dreams she didn't hear and screams echoing thru the dungeons. It was unnatural. Suddenly Astoria awoke with a fright as Professor Slughorn shook her. Sitting up in pure panic and grabbing for her wand on reflex her mind driffted to Daphne in a panic.

She was sure something happened,Daphne and the baby and- "-Excuse me for frightning you my dear,but you will need to wake up immediatly." She sat up in confusion running her hand thru her hair. "Why?" She asked in complete confusion.

"We need all perfects in the common room immediatly there has been a bit of an...problem." Professor Slughorn trailed off before leaving the room. He was still in his pajamas with an overrobe thrown over it. In a panic Astoria slipped her school robes on over her nightgown.

She padded down the hall and into the common room she glanced at the other perfects. Pansy's pug face looked pinched and Draco looked paler than usual as he glanced around,looking down at his wrist slightly."What exactly is going on Professor?" Pansy demanded as the rest of the Slytherin perfects nodded in agreement.

"Well,my dear looks like we have had a bit of a break in really..Harry Potter and company has appeared at the ,I am not too clear on details but it looks like he-who-must-not-be-named has followed him here. As far as I have gathered from my vast ministry contacts and other close important contacts it looks like we have come to a fight of some sort...Now we will be evacuating all students so you need'nt worry but...we need our perfects in their leadership roles,I must be able to look to you for leadership-"

Slughorn's speech was soon impossible to hear over the paniced mutterings of the perfects in the room. Feeling her stomach twist in panic and her eyes and attempting to think her way out of this one quickly.

"Now,now you must all quite down so I can finish,We need everyone led to the Great Halls where we will no doubt get more news from Headmaster Snape.-" Astoria spotted Draco roll his eyes in slight amusement. She watched him rub at his forearm subconciously.

She also noticed he was one of the only students that was completly dressed. "-Now,we must go about this in an orderly fashion!" Professor Slughorn yelled to be heard over the perfects and the students that had woken up tot he commotion all of whom looked paniked and were calling for friends and others donning shoes and traveling cloaks.

Glancing from Draco to the floor Astoria attempted to calculate exactly what he would be doing...Who was she kidding she knew Draco would stay behind if it was a fight. She spotted Crabbe and Goyle,also dressed and Blaise slinking out of a door in full clothing and his wand in his hand.

Hurrying to her room Astoria grabbed her travelling cloak and lacing her boots quickly before hurrying to the seventh year girls dorm where she spotted a state of similar chaos to what was going on in the common room just outside the door.

Hurrying to rouse her confused sister and fill her in while at the same time shoving socks and shoes onto her sisters swollen feet. Daphne was fully awake minutes later as she fastened her travel cloak over her larger school robes. Theodore had been right...she was showing more than before.

Slipping her hand into her sisters Astoria and Daphne hurried into the common room as quickly as Daphne could being eight months along and all. "I'll be right back,I need to help get the younger ones to the great hall-" Astoria explained glancing for Theodore,or anyone she trusted enough to watch her sister.

"I'm fine Stori-" Daphne promised clotching her cloak around her tight as she blended into the crowd. Hurrying to escort the next group to the great hall Astoria could feel her heart thumping in her chest. All around her the castle seemed to be in chaos.

Everywhere she looked students called for one another, Adults where there too talking to professors and one putting protection charms up and Perfects leading students into the great hall. It took forever to get into the great hall with all the pushing and shoving and with the trying to keep all the first years together.

Astoria found her way into the great hall in the middle of Professor Mcgonogalls about Headmaster Snape had done a bunk and something about how Slytherin must choose its side and how those of age could stay and fight. Of course a ton of Gryfindor's most of whom she knew to be her age stayed seated. Forcing professors to force younger kids into line.

When Potter had found his way in Parkinson (The bloddy idiot) had yelled something about 'getting him!'And, when the dark lord had talking thru the school his voice echoing cold and like nails on a chalkboard she hadn't paid much attention to it was nervous. Searching the crowd for her sister and ...Draco.

She spotted Draco standing at the edge of the hall with Crabbe,Goyle and Blaise. He spotted her as she shoved her way thru the crowd towards him. No words were spoken between the two. Astoria simply squeezed his hand as Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead. Crabbe and Goyle nodding at her slightly before Draco grabbed her by her forearm and turned to grab Theodore by the back of his robes forcing Astoria onto him.

"Watch her-" Draco muttered before turning back to his small group of followers and slipping out of the great hall. Knowing that he was probably going to carry out the Dark Lord's wishes. She turned to Theodore who was one of the few people who was fully dressed.

"Wheres Daph?" Theodore demanded glancing over her shorter frame to try and find his girlfriend and mother of his child. "-You don't know?" Astoria hissed before turning to glance thru the hall. It was filled with students being forced into lines,Parkinson had been escorted out first with Slytherin being herded out next.

Astoria was in a panic glancing around for her sister as Professor Slughorn began to admit the last of the Slytherins. "Astoria! Here-" She turned as Theodore rushed over to her clutching Daphne's hand. The trio rushed out of the castle as fast as they could with Daphne in tow.

The walk to the train station was long. It was raining and all around her first years were crying,looking for friends and family walk to the station thru the long path leading to the train stations was all downhill and very muddy. It was a slippery mess,not to mention there was a good deal of shoving and pushing.

Daphne was visibly out of breath, her face red and her breath coming fast as Astoria and Theodore tried to brace her between them to keep her from sliding down the muddied one paid the struggling trio a spare look.


	40. In which things get worse

When Astoria was sure there three and a half mile trek could not have gotten any worse-Thats the kind of thing people tend to think when things turn worse. Suddenly the skies seemed to open into a torrential down pour that sent students running for the train in a panic.

Daphne looked up as if glaring at the rain as the sopping group attempted to rush forwards. They were mud covered,soggy and shivering insesintly as they shoved there way onto the crowded train. It wasn't the normal Hogwarts Express it was another train,with wooden benches and one large crowded cart.

No one spoke as the door was magiced shut with a loud squel. It left them in pitch darkness. No one speaking. The small group had grabbed a seat in the corner with Daphne next to the wall,Theodore besides her and Astoria seated next to a crying Huffelpuff first year who she was about to hit or jinx.

Thank Merlin the ride was only an hour. The rain pounded on the roof loudly and teeth clattered around one seemed to have the sense to dry their clothes with magic as Thedore,Daphne and Astoria did. "Uh-" Astoria turned at the gasp to look at her sister who made a face.

Feeling her eyes widen Astoria leaned over Theodore who was looking at Daphne with a mixture of fear and nervousness. "Is it-" Astoria trailed off still secretive even in the darkness of the chugging,bumpy train."No..no it isn't just he's kicking a lot-" Daphne whispered patting her stomach fast before leaning her head against Theodores shoulder.

Astoria wished she knew if Draco was alright. Dumbeldore's army was strong they could-not wanting to think of that she looked to the floor just as the train screeched to a stop,sending some of the standing students to fall to the floor.

She watched Theodore pull her sister to her feet and they made sure to hurry their way thru the other students and out into the station which was flooded with ministry wizards and officials. She looked around attempting to understand the chaos as Daphne grabbed her hand,her other arm around her seeming to care who saw.

"Theodore thinks we can apparate home-" She added her face screwing up in pain as she looked around for her fiancee. "You-you can't!" Astoria hissed,horrified that her sister had had such a thought in the first place. Apparating while pregnant was the dumbest thing a mother to be could knew that.

"We can't risk going thru Diagon Alley-" Theodore added,the whole time glancing around with his hand in his doubt holding his wand at the ready. "I can't apparate!" Astoria reminded feeling young and silly again as she was pulled thru the station,dodging witches and wizards all of whom seemed to be in a panic.

"You can side along with me-" Theodore added grabbing for Astoria's arm who felt her eyes widen in panic. "-Wait..wait-no-" But she didn't get to finish her sentance because she had the feeling of whirling and her stomach being pulled in-

She was suddenly face to face with her childhood home. It was still raining,drenching her again and she noticed the street was alight with panic. Ministry witches and wizards and his followers were crowding the street some of them dueling,some muggle dueling and still others running from one another.

In horror Astoria watched one of His followers cast the dark mark over her neighbors house as a mother raced past pulling her children behind her,It was horrifying. Suddenly after a tense moment Daphne appeared with a pop,looking unscathed and still rather pregnant.

Grabbing her sisters hand,and needing to be far away from this Astoria raced towards the door with her sister and Theodore right behind her. Astoria grabbed for the door and was launhced nearly a foot back with what felt like a shock. Pushing herself up and onto her knees,breathing hard and shakily Astoria glanced at the door in horror.

"-Stori!" Daphne! Screeched grabbing for her sisters shoulder in a panic and attempting to stoop down to inspect Astoria who spat blood from her bit lip. "What the fuck was that?" Astoria demanded as Theodore helped her to her feet still watching the main street with a look of uncertainty at the chaos in the wizarding neighboorhood that backed up to Diagon Alley.

"-A protection charm...we'll have to get your mother to let us in-" Suddenly the door swung open and Astoria felt like a child,launching herself into her mothers arms. Her mother grabbed Astoria roughly pulling the fifteen year old to her with a loud sob.

"I knew you'd find your way home,now we must all get in-" Oletta begged pulling the teenagers into the house before throwing her arms round all of them for a long moment before releasing them with a shaky sob. "Theodore-thank you for taking care of my babies-" Oletta whispered pressing her lips to Theodore's cheek quickly before turning to the window and glancing out quickly her eyes wide as she glanced around in a panic before allowing the curtain to fall and turning to the soaking teenagers.

"Precaution charms...we need to get charms up immediatly-" Theodore said suddenly after a moment of tense silence in the darkness. "Yes,yes of course-" Oletta exclaimed hurrying up the stairs after her soon to be son in law as the two attempted to protect the house.

"-Astoria,Daphne lock the windows,and extinguish all the lights-"Theodore called down as Daphne and Astoria hurried through the house flicking lights off with their wands and locking windows and covering them with curtains as quickly as they could.

An hour later,with the house secured the group ended up huddled in the drawing room all wrapped in blankets and listening to the chaos and rain outside. Astoria was seated on the large chaise with a blanket around her and her long hair damp.

She was thinking about hoped he was safe. She hoped he didn't try and prove himself. "Daphne are you alright?" Astoria demanded watching her sisters usually ivory face turn a very sickly pale. "I-I'm fine" Daphne promised shaking her head slightly as Oletta muttered over her.

"Do you want a healer?I'll get you a healer,we should get you to 's and-" Oletta was interuptted by Daphne who's eye twitched slightly. "-MOTHER! Stop it! The healers have something better to deal with than a pregnant teenaged witch! There's a war going on outside! Leave me be!" Daphne hissed her teeth cleanched as she finally leaned back,closing her eyes with great effort.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the door. Everyone sat up and Astoria watched her mother and Theodore grab there wands in the same moment both eyeing the door. The knocking stopped after a long minute of no one breathing or moving.

Just as Astoria went back to sit on the chair the door was blasted open with a deafiningly loud boom that knocked pictures and other things from the wall. Racing to the door Theodore and her mother where there first with Astoria and Daphne behind them all brandishing wands.

It was two of HIS followers in full regalia and Astoria let out a sigh of relife at the sight as her mother let out a chocked laugh. "We're on your side-" Suddenly she saw her mothers face change as a wand was raised closer to her neck. "No,No were on your side-Look,look at Astoria,she's Draco's fiancee and-my husband Lusu's he's out supporting the cause and-"

She was cut off by the bigger of the two large men. "-Listen Greengrass,we've caught wind of what your blood traitor husband did-ran off...or tried the enemy you see-we killed him on the spot-" The first hissed his wand pressed closer to her mothers neck who suddenly began to shrink back her eyes wide as she turned to Theodore as if for help.

"-Listen bitch,your husband-the traitor we killed 'im and were here to do the same to the rest of the 's ain't going great-" The bigger one shoved him but Astoria who normally would have smirked or giggled at this was shaking as she listened to it. Her father...was 'd been killed-

It didn't feel real so she did not cry. Her mother on the other hand was nearly begging the men when suddenly in the chaos of words the bigger one yelled suddenly startiling everyone. "ENOUGH!- Your blood traitors the lot of you's and now your paying for it-" He hissed backing the group into the stairs.

Astoria fell onto the carpeted stairs,Theodore landing on her foot as he tripped over Daphne who still was pale and emerald eyes wide. "NO!" Her mother yelped suddenly pushing Astoria and Daphne behind her on the stairs. "Get back Oletta-" The larger one sneered pointing his wand at the stairs.

"No! Please,please no! There children! She's just a baby!-" She cried gesturing to Astoria who was stiff with fear her wand still in her robe pocket,her robe abandoned on the chaise across the room. "-He's just a boy barely seventeen and she's with child-" Her mother sobbed gesturing to the teenagers all of whom were sitting stiffly in various forms of fear.

"Nott,ain't no child he's a blood traitor as well-" The shorter hissed before drawing his wand as well and pointing it at Theodore. "You won't touch them-" her mother promised with such sureness that Astoria belived for a moment that maybe she wouldn't die.


	41. In which sides are chosen and curses fly

Astoria looked up as her mother stood there with her wand drawn. Theodore stood up suddenly pointing his wand at the men as Daphne clutched Astoria's hand in a death grip. "CRUCIO!" The larger one bellowed forcing Theodore back and away from the stairs.

He landed in a heap in the hallway,struggling against the curse his screams made Daphne begin sobbing,At the same time Daphne covered her stomach protectevily as Astoria's mother who confounded one of them easily the whole time dodging the other,larger man.

Glancing from her mother to Theodore who lay on the floor screaming against the curse and to her sister who's face was covered in tears her arms wrapped around her stomach in a moment of clarity Astoria ganced at her robe. It was maybe twenty feet from her. Glancing at the otherwise occupied men Astoria turned to race for her wand.

She was sweeped up by the larger man who released Theodore. Daphne raised for her fiancee who only struggled to his feet to grab his wand as the smaller one turned from his small duel with her mother to glare at Astoria. "Grab 'er!" The larger one screamed as she jumped over the table grabbing for her wand and in the process tripping over her feet.

Staggering to her feet and holding her wand in a near death girp Astoria raced from the room,away from the men and into the sitting room. Things exploded around her as his followers shot curse after curse at her as her mother fired curses at their back with Theodore exploding beams from the ceiling over them to create more chaos.

She hadn't had a Astoria had probably made things worse. The larger one grabbed for her suddenly grabbing her around the waist as she kicked at him the whole time screaming quite loudly. "Expulso!" Her mother called as she watched the floorboards under the larger one who had been holding her fly up to hit him just as a jinx from one of them hit her hard knocking her sideways and into the floor where she laid for a moment catching her breath as the fighting continued around her.

"Finihs this!" The shorter called suddenly as the first laughed in a manner that Astoria could only label as insane. "Ava-" But he didn't get to finish the dreaded word that had no doubt taken her father previously because Astoria had pushed herself to her feet.

"Sectumsempra!" She called focusing on the wand flick and feeling surprised as she watched blood begin to gush from cuts she had inflicted on the had only known the curse because of Draco-his story about Potter-and...it had worked she had harmed a moment to reflect Astoria wheeled on the one her mother was dueling with Theodore.

Daphne had been hiding behind the piano the whole time her wand still drawn as she thre jnxes at the men who didn't seem to notice the witch hiding from them as more followers began to pour thru the door. "Run,Astoria!" Astoria turned to her mother who looked desprate her face bloodied and bruised as Astoria shook her head standing back to back with her mother as a curse flew past her.

"NOW!" her mother hissed grabbing Astoria by the upper arm and shoving her into the large closet in the hall. A second later Daphne was forced into the closet. Astoria glanced at her sobbing sister who was shaking and clutching her stomach.

Astoria grabbed for the the door was locked and she could not get out. Throwing several spells and jinxes at the door to no avail. "UGHHHG!" Astoria screamed throwing her whole weight against the door as she heard the screams and yelling outside and the jinxes and explosions coming from the drawing room.

Daphne,meanwhile had the clenched,pain face again as she sunk onto the floor. "-Daph?" Astoria asked in a panic as her sister grimaced before swearing loudly. "-Merlin,it hurts-" She whispered looking down at her belly before looking back to her sister her eyes still wide and looking paniked

"Is-"Astoria was about to ask if it was time when suddenly the door was thrown open and a very battered looking Theodore rushed into the closet grabbing Daphne by the arm. Astoria's mother looked paniked as she grabbed Astoria by the collar of her nightgown.

"Wha-" Astoria began when suddenly she took a breath in,only to begin chocking on -Glancing up Astoria spotted fire...everywhere coming down the landing and on the curtains,eating everything that she had seen every day of her life-

The family made there way to the street in time for the heavy ceiling in the front room to crumble and fall out the door. Standing outside in the rain Astoria,her mother,Daphne and Theodore watched her family home burn to the ground in magical flames which suddenly disapeared into a cloud of smoke when it had consumed everyhting Astoria had ever known.

Leaving them standing on the wet street in very inappropriate attire with the rest of the neighbors houses burnt like theres. Families standing outside of ruins. Her father was dead. Her fiancee and love of her life was probably home was gone-and...Astoria looked down feeling the smoke and grime on her face begin to slide away with rain and tears.

"Mother-"

"Not,not Daphne-" her mother whispered walking towards the house slowly her face emotion,a good pureblood wif-widow. Astoria looked down hugging herself as she let out a loud sob. Keeping her arms around herself around herself to keep from falling apart.

"Mother,I-"

Her mother ignored Daphne who Astoria could not see thru the tears that clouded her vision.

"MOTHER!" Daphne yelled suddenly.

Astoria was about to yell at her sister to shut it was not about her that she needed to shut her face when her mother turned to her sister glaring.

"-Daphne,stop-"

Her mothers words slowed and faded as Astoria blinked tears away to look at her sister.

"Mother,I'm having him-" She whispered her eyes wide and Theodore looking a mix of panic and like he was about to be sick.


	42. Life and Death

They apparated to 's. It wasn't ideal,but it was all they had. All around them the hospital was flooded with witches and wizards in various stages of hurt. Everywhere seemed to contain people,those with lesser injuries sitting in the waiting rooms while Astoria watched healers make their way past them with bodies on gurneys.

Daphne was gripping Theodore's arm as he whispered words to her sister that she could not hear over the general chaos. Her mother had turned into a new was the thought of her home being destroyed or her husband dead-or their uncertain future.

"My daughters having a baby!" Her mother proclaimed to a group of healers who looked up,eyes widening as they noticed Daphne's age and the families state. "-Well,right this way-" A middle aged witch coughed slightly leading the family down the hall,Daphne the whole walk looking close to screaming or cursing someone.

"Mother,it hurts-" Daphne whispered as the healer lowered her sister onto the bed before helping her into a hospital robe. "-Uhh-Merlin,make it stop-" Daphne groaned loudly as Theodore looked around his face ashen and bloodied and bruised.

Theodore backed into the wall,putting his head in his hands as he looked down not making eye contact with anyone as their mother stroked Daphne's hair murmurring to her daughter who's face was contorted in pain as the healer and a mediwitch hurried around with various potions and charts.

Astoria looked down,not sure what to feel in the moment as she watched the chaos around her. Twenty minutes ago she had been locked in a closet waiting to be killed and now she was at 's with her sister waiting for her nephew to be born.

Daphne was doing a lot of moaning and groaning and Astoria promised in that moment never to have children. From what Astoria could gather by listening in to the talk going on down the hall the Dark Lord had been defeated. This made her...happy she realized. Already it looked nicer in the night despite it still raining very hard.

She didn't want anyone to be killed because of how they were born. She did not want to lead a life where she watched her every move. She wanted to lead a life where her father lived though. Looking down Astoria felt more tears flood her eyes as she looked up while the healer touched her shoulder gently.

"Were going to need you to hold your sisters leg-" The healer walked back brushing sweaty hair from her face as she slid onto a rolling stool. Astroia nodded,feeling very numb as she took her sisters leg from the medi witch who seemed to be needed elsewhere as she rushed past them to join a triage of healers who were running past the door with a group of what appeared to be Hogwarts students on gurneys.

Astoria looked down. Turning to glance at her sisters contorted and reddened face Astoria smiled slightly to her sister. She hoped it didn't look like a grimace. "Merlin! Kill me! Kill me!" Daphne cried her face turning a slight purple as the healer looked up. "-I'm seeing the head-Kepp going,love" The older witch smiled gently as Daphne screamed loudly forcing Astoria to screw her own face up in pain at the noise.

Theodore was still sitting in the chair,head in hands and nearly tearing his hair out. Astoria's mother was storking Daphne's hair whispering to the girl quietly as Daphne screamed her way thru another fourty five minutes of labor.

"-And...here we are-" The healer looked up smiling slightly as a cry louder than Daphne's echoed thru the partitioned room,making Daphne go silent and Theodore to look up. Astoria's mother looked down pressing her lips to Daphne's head as Daphne sat up reaching her arms out for her baby boy who was wriggling and crying.

"-Big and strong even though your early-" The healer added pressing the baby to Daphne's chest. Daphne smiled petting the baby's head slightly. "-She's very pretty-" The healer added as she turned to leave. Astoria turned to glance at her sister who had been so sure she would be getting a baby boy-

Maybe being a boy didn't matter in a pureblood society any more. Maybe being a pureblood didn't matter anymore. "What will you name her,Daph-" Astoria asked as her mother looked down inspecting the tiny,early baby. "Quinn" Daphne smiled at the baby as their mother's eyes had been expecting a good pureblood name. Things were changing.

Astoria's mother smiled slightly,not wanting to fight anymore she patted her daughter slightly before reaching for Astoria's hand, "Time to let them be for a little while-" Her mother added as Astoria nodded watching Theodore stand up to move beside's her sister and sink to the floor next to her to examine the sleeping light haired little girl.

"Mother-" Astoria began and was about to ask her mother what was next when suddenly a group of ministry wizards appeared in front of them causing Astoria to take a step back in surprise. "-Oletta Greengrass,we need to speak to you on five counts of dark magic performed in your home aiding he-who-Voldemort-" The man finished looking them over as the war battered looking auror's glared at them.

"-No...no. What happened in my home was in self defense against the death eaters-while I will admit to being previously associated with the group I was not at the time of the dark magic. What happened there was in self defence to save my children and husband is dead,he died a blood traitor and because of this you will not tell me I am at fault." Olette hissed gazing back at the men daring them.

Astoria was sure her mother would be arrested for a moment but after a few glances to one another the large head wizard nodded slightly. "-Alright than,sorry to disturb you -" He managed before walking off but not before one of the other auror's stopped them.

"We will be taking you in for questioning involving under aged magic-" She explained before joining the rest of her group and leaving Astoria stunned as she turned to her mother feeling paniced suddenly at the thought. "We'll get thru is Astoria" Her mother whispered pressing her lips to her daughters head as Astoria nodded still feeling stunned as she followed her mother to the waiting room.

She was still nervous and itchy, scared for the future. Just than she walked past a very familiure,albeit battered looking blonde boy standing at the medi-witch station trying to convince them of something


	43. Coming to an end

Astoria turned spotting the boy turn towards her. She turned to her mother, "I'll be back-" Astoria trailed off absently as she began walking the very long distance between her and the boy. They walked towards one another thru the large and crowded front room of 's.

Walking was not getting her there fast getting her to the person that would understand-the person she had been so scared for-Astoria was running now dodging people as quickly as she could.

She was in the boys arms before either of the couple was ready for one another. Both letting out gasps of air as Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco's middle hugging him tighter than she had ever held anyone. Neither spoke as Draco wrapped his arms around her pressing her to him so hard she couldn't breathe.

She didn't care never had she ever felt so alive. They held one another for what felt like hours or minutes she didn't eyes were stinging from holding back if she started she'd never ever stop. He was petting her hair and she was hiding her face in his smelled of smoke and blood and earth.

Stepping back but keeping her arms on his hands which stayed on her hips Astoria looked up at Draco's bruised and dirtied apperance. "Your alright-" She whispered as he nodded. They didn't need to say anything else. Didn't need to talk of the future or what was to come next because they had one another.

Astoria bit her lip to keep the sobs in as she glanced at her fiancee for a long moment. He leaned closer tucking her into his side as she smiled slightly to was going to be if she wasn't she would pretend until she was.

The trials came first. The Malfoy family was let off with a warning because of their change in sides. Astoria was let off with a warning after she pleaded self defense and paying a fine. Astoria went back to Hogwarts, Theodore got a job at the Ministry. Daphne got a job at Madame always did smirk at this,never would her sister ever have worked before.

Never would her sister ever have had a boyfriend and a baby. Astoria finished Hogwarts top of her class. No longer was she harassed for being in Slytherin. Astoria took a job in the Minisrty's magical investigation department. She married Draco eventually of course.

But for the right for her parents benefit or to get ahead in was because she loved him. Sure,after the war they didn't go out,didn't speak to many people,they kept their distance,sold the one had opposed them.

They had moved into a smaller,albeit nice home near Astoria's childhood vast expanses like her childhood home. Quinn went off to Hogwarts. No one in their small family was surprised when the gap toothed blonde haired little girl was sorted into Huffelpuff.

No one smiled whenever she thought about that. Than Scorpius had been born. They'd picked his name out of the stars while laying in the grasses. Scorpius headed off to Hogwarts,and was promptly sorted into Gryfindor.

Her husband had choked on his tea when reading the letter. Astoria couldn't have been prouder of her she did have to hide the Slytherin scarves she had knitted. Draco got used to the idea eventually and Quinn brought home her friend Jaime for the holidays.

Astoria couldn't help but thank merlin her mother had died the year before from dragon Astoria had suspected a broken heart had a bit to do with it. Because although she had been alright with her grandchildren getting sorted outside of the family houses she doubted her mother would have done anything but died from shock when nineteen year old Quinn had brought Jaime home.

Jaime was a muggle.

She had long red hair that didn't exist in nature and muggle tattoo's. She told them she was a guitar teacher and that she loved Quinn. Quinn had smiled at this her round face bright red and gap still prominent. Astoria was happy her niece had met someone who made her happy.

Even if she was a girl,and a muggle. Scorpius grew up-which had surprised her. She had hoped he would stay the little giggly chubby faced blonde boy who brought her flowers. Instead he grew up and became a perfect and gave Rose Weasley flowers.

He became head boy and she head were seemed to fight that led to love,Astoria knew that better than anyone. Quinn and Jaime had a baby girl with help from some muggle magic that Astoria never would understand although she did love Elphaba (Quinn and Jaime had tried to explain the little girls name,to no about a play and singing and muggle nonsense and it being funny and witty and the name being a witches from some muggle book)

Honestly after the tenth attempt Astoria had just given it up,it was a pretty name. Her son graduated second to top of his class. He became a healer. She had never been prouder. Three years later he married Rose Weasley. Her husband had spit juice all over the place when they'd been told of the engagment.

Neither had seen it coming. Elphaba had been the flower girl and Rose had looked pretty in her gown. She was a nice enough a tiny bit brash around the edges were diffrent now though as Scorpius kept reminding her.

She supposed,after all a witch in her day never would have become an Auror. Astoria was happy enough in life. She loved the people who surrounded her. Things had turned out better than she could have imagined


End file.
